Comida, Deseo y Lujuria
by Aya K
Summary: [De todo un poco]Coleccion de Drabbles hechos con las geniales ideas de Adachan. Acepto retos.
1. Poxolate Only Gaara

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan. Asi que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)  
**Dedicatoria:** A Ada-chan que es la que dio las palabras para que esto saliese y quien ideo el titulo. Sabes que eres un genio¿verdad?

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo.

**POXOLATE  
**_By Aya K _

-"¡Kazekage-sama! Tenemos un problema. Necesitamos tu ayuda."

Temari entró en el despacho del Kazekage preocupada seguida de su hermano, Kankuro.

-"Díganme de que se trata."

-"Pues veras….."-empezó Kankuro.

-"¡Espera! Primero te importaría limpiarte la boca. Gaa-chan… ¿Qué te dije acerca de comer chocolate a escondidas mientras trabajas?" –riñó Temari.

El pelirrojo tan solo se sonrojó mientras se pasaba la mano por los labios para descubrir que aún quedaban restos de la tableta de chocolate que se había estado comiendo segundos antes de que entrasen sus hermanos.

-"Que no lo comiese."

-"Bien Gaara….y si lo recuerdas…. ¡Por qué narices no me haces caso?"

El grito resonó por toda la Aldea de la Arena, y es que Temari estaba harta de lavar las manchas de chocolate de las túnicas blancas de su hermano.

Kankuro tan solo suspiro mientras Temari le daba un par de collejas a Gaara. Al parecer el problema tendría que esperar a que su hermana descargarse su mala uva.

**FIN.**

**  
N.de Autora:**¿raro? Si ¿no? jajaja. A ver...explico esta paranoia. Pues...un día estaba aburrida, tenia a Ada-chan en el mesenger y le dije; dime una palabra. Me dijo Poxolate y yo le hice esto. A partir de ese momento le dije; dime una palabra y una pareja o personaje que quieras. De ahí salio la coleccion de Drabbles de Naruto. Por ahora van 14 (contando este) y uno que tengo que hacer (el numero 15) Pues bueno las parejas son muy variadas y hay de todo un poco. Sobre todo hay comida de por medio (Ada-chan piensas demasiado en la comida) y por eso el titulo. Los titulos de los Drabbles son la palabra que ella me dijo, tampoco me comi mucho la cabeza, asi que es facil darse cuenta de que van. Como este no tenia pareja, no esta puesta, pero a partir del siguiente al lado del titulo o antes pondre la pareja para que cada uno la lea si quiere y sino no. Me estoy enrollando mucho...solo tengo que decir que si alguien tiene alguna cosa en mente que me la diga, alguna pareja en especial o algo asi. Estoy abierta a nuevos retos, he escrito cosas muy raras. Solo dejais un review con la pareja o personaje y la palabra y hare lo que pueda ¿vale? Bueno pues ahora si que ya esta. Hasta el proximo drabble.

**Aya K**

PSD: Esto se puede considerar medio compensacion por el capi de la foto que os debo ¿no? decir que si...anda...espero ponerme a ello en breve, gomen.


	2. Mantequilla SasukeNaruto

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**MANTEQUILLA  
**By Aya K

-"¡Naruto¡No hagas eso!"

-"Pero es que sino…."

-"¡Sino nada¡Ay! Estarás contento¿no?" – mirada incriminatoria.

-"Gomen. Fue sin querer. La próxima vez seré más cuidadoso." –mano tras la cabeza.

-"Déjalo anda…ya lo haré yo….pásame la mantequilla que sino no habrá manera de que esto funcione."

-"¿Mantequilla¿Estás seguro? No sería mejor otra cosa…."

-"¿Qué otra cosa Naruto? El libro trae que hay que poner 300 gramos de mantequilla con la harina…dejarás de hacer el tonto para poder terminar el pastel a tiempo, dobe."

-"Está bien, está bien. Que borde eres Sasuke-teme. No sé ni como me convenciste para hacer esto."

-"Te recuerdo que la idea de hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños a Sakura fue tuya…pero claro como no tienes ni idea de cocinar…."

-"Por lo menos contribuyo con ideas. ¡Tú no propusiste nada!"

-"Cállate y pásame la mantequilla usuratonkachi."

-"Grr….Ten."

-"Gracias y ahora ponte a batir los huevos."

-"Está me las pagarás."

-"Lo que tú digas…..lo que tú digas…."

Y así fue como Sakura consiguió tener un mediocre pastel de cumpleaños….lástima que se les olvidase el azúcar. La cara de Sakura fue un poema al probarlo…y la carrera de la chica tras ellos fue un hecho memorable en la villa.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…esto es un Sasunaru muy…. ¿leve? Y tan leve jajaja de sasunaru solo tiene que salen los dos en el drabble jajaja. Es que tenía el día gracioso cuando escribí este. Es lo que tiene hablar con Ada-chan. Bueno….pasemos a los reviews; Gracias a: **_Ada-chan, Nekoi, Shiga San, dark-hana, Elanta, hermi18 y fati-chan87_** por los reviews (esta vez no contesto en profundidad reviews, hay algo de prisa, gomen); a petición popular (ejem, lore-sama) voy a poner los drabbles mas seguidos, aprovecho que tengo bastantes jajaja. **Nekoi, Hana, Lore, Fati y Elanta** que sepáis que he cogido los retos y están en la lista de pendientes, alguno hasta ya tengo unas ideitas. Solo una cosa, Elanta y Fati, necesito que me deis una palabra para incluirla en el drabble. Así me sirve de inspiración y de limitación jaja que sino son muchas ideas y poco espacio¿vale? Si podéis darme cuanto primero mejor, gracias.

Pues eso es todo….nos vemos en el siguiente que será un…..espera que miro….GaaNaru muy raro jajaja. Ya veréis, ya veréis. Besos a todas.

**Aya K**


	3. Vainilla GaaraNaruto

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**VAINILLA  
**By Aya K

-"¡Gaara¡Espérame!"

-"Naruto…. ¿sucede algo?"

El rubio detuvo su carrera cerca del pelirrojo.

-"No, es que Temari le había comentado a Sakura-chan que te habías cambiado de colonia y quería saber a que olía."

Gaara enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo ante el comentario del chico.

-"Esta Temari….huele a vainilla…fue un regalo de Temari….no sabe escoger colonias de hombre….y me ha obligado a ponérmela."

-"¿A vainilla¿Y a que huele la vainilla?"

-"mmmm…..a esto…."

El pelirrojo separó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y besó los labios de Naruto, quien se dejó hacer cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquella sensación mientras un delicado y dulce olor le llegaba. Al separarse se fijó como Gaara desviaba su mirada de la suya y estaba algo sonrojado.

-"Vaya…pues huele bien….pero…."

El pelirrojo sintió como una mano le obligaba a mirar hacia arriba. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de Naruto.

-"Creo que necesitare olerlo otra vez para estar completamente seguro."

Y así, sin más, el rubio unió de nuevo sus labios a los del ninja de la Arena disfrutando plenamente de las sensaciones y de aquel dulce olor que emanaba de Gaara, quien pensaba que al final sí le iba a gustar aquel olor dulzón de colonia para chica.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…esto es el tercer drabble de la colección….mmmm….las quejas acerca de la paranoia que salio a Ada y su gran palabra…es que no sabia como ponerla y salio….esto. Aún no se ni como catalogar esto jajaja. En fin…espero que os haya gustado. Yo me lo pase pipa escribiéndolo jajaja aunque me salio un pelirrojo demasiado atrevido jajaja pero bueno…va a lo que va…el poxolate es malo para las hormonas jajaja.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews: **Ada-chan** (Tu tranquila mujer que yo sigo subiendo y no te ralles con las piedras jajaja); **Kisame Hoshigaki** (me alegro de que te gusten, hay unos cuantos más, ya veras); **Nekoi **(Si, el titulo es la palabra que me dio Ada…. ¿Que tiene un trauma con la mantequilla? Mmm…ya me enterare, gracias por la información jajaja Tu reto esta en ello jijiji es más….te tengo una sorpresita a ver si te gusta); **Fati-chan** (muchas gracias por las palabras jiji intentare que tus drabbles sean algo más largos ya que para algo son tus retos y espero que me queden más o menos como los querías tu jiji. En serio…fati….libera hormonas niña, te veo muy reprimida jajaja.); **Nayra** (ya se que son cortos…pero son drabbles niña…tienen que ser pequeñitos. No me recuerdes lo del 6 que tengo que hacerme a la idea jajaja espero que el libro te ayudase. Así que Gaara te recordó a ti…pues ahora que lo dices…os parecéis jajaja locos por el chocolate jajaja.); **Elanta** (de dos en dos no pero un par de ellos por semana si jajaja. Aunque el titulo traiga lo de comida no tiene nada que ver, es que la mayoría de los que hay hablan de comida pero no era necesario que fuese una palabra relacionada con la comida. Aún así café me vale, pero si has pensado alguna mejor avísame¿vale? Ya tengo medio pensado como hacerlo a ver que sale jiji.); **hermi18** (lore-sama….deja tu mente pervertida a parte, solo estaban haciendo un pastel para Sakura…es que sois unas mal pensadas. No iba con doble intención. A que no se lo traga nadie jajaja Y tú mira a ver si escribes el Ova4 de una vez!)

Bueno nos veremos en el próximo…que será…..esperar que miro….un Neji Hinata jajaja para las fans de la pareja (que se que hay alguna) ¿que os sugiere esta palabra?….mermelada….y hasta ahí puedo leer. Un beso.

**Aya K**


	4. Mermelada NejiHinata

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**MERMERLADA  
**By Aya K

Neji se sujetó su largo pelo negro con una cinta que llevaba con él siempre y entró en el comedor de la casa Hyugga. Y allí, sentada a la mesa, aún en pijama, estaba Hinata, que miraba la televisión distraída comiéndose una tostada con mermelada.

Neji la miró un poco aturdido….jamás había coincido con ella a la hora de desayunar, ella siempre se levantaba más tarde; no como él que lo hacía al alba para entrenar. Casi seguro que tendría una misión.

El moreno se sentó a la mesa, atrayendo con el ruido la atención de Hinata que le miró y sonrió saludándolo.

-"Ohayo Neji-onisan."

-"Ohayo Hinata-sama."

-"Ya te he dicho un millar de veces que me llames Hinata, Neji-onisan." –repuso con dulzura la chica.

-"Perdona…es la costumbre."

La chica sonrió y volvió a mirar la televisión distraída. Neji trató de concentrarse en el desayuno pero era algo imposible teniendo enfrente a su prima con tan poca ropa encima, era verano y su pijama eran tan solo unos pantalones cortos y una camisera de tirantes. Para Neji eso era demasiada carne a la vista.

Consiguió servirse un té bien relajante para no seguir pensando en eso y al primer sorbo consiguió su propósito. Tras eso se dispuso a comerse unas tostadas, pero su suerte no era la mejor. La mermelada estaba justo en el lado de Hinata y él no llegaba a alcanzarla. No tuvo más remedio que llamarla.

-"eee….Hinata….."-la aludida lo miró mientras tragaba el último trozo de su tostada- "Te importaría pasarme la mermelada".

-"Para nada Neji-onisan. Ten."-contestó la chica pasándole el bote.-"Bueno...yo ya he terminado. Ja ne Neji-onisan."-dijo la chica levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Neji no pudo evitar mirar las largas piernas de su prima, ni como aquellos pantalones la hacían ver tan atractiva. En cuanto su prima salió por la puerta tuvo que posponer su desayuno….por lo menos hasta que hubiese terminado ciertos asuntos urgentes en el baño.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…esto es el cuarto, como veis yo sigo fiel a mi palabra, dos por semana jijij. Aunque esto de que coincida con la raw y con la actualización de lore-sama me hunde pero bueno jajaja tenía que colgarlo antes de irme, no vaya a ser que luego me lo echen en cara. Pobre Neji¿no? Es que la adolescencia y las hormonas juegan malas pasadas, que se le va a hacer. Por cierto, que sepáis que están todos los retos apuntados y pensados más o menos, solo me falta escribirlos y ya esta. Los publicare según me los habéis pedido y tal. Si alguien quiere alguno más solo que avise y va pa' la lista.

Y ahora….reviews! Muchas gracias por los reviews: **Nekoi** (Me alegro de que te gustase pero mi imaginación va un poco a su bola, tendré que aprovecharla ahora que esta; sabia que te gustaba en NejiHina me lo había dicho Ada por eso dije que a alguna le iba a gustar, espero no haberme equivocado jajaja. Lastima lo del NaruHina porque Ada me mando hacerle uno, aunque todavía falta para que lo ponga jiji Ya veras que sorpresita te tengo preparada.); **Fati-chan** (ero-sensei…no me seas tan pervertida, estos son los drabbles más ligth, menos el de miel jajaja, así que no te nos perviertas más jajaja. Tienes razón, menos mal que Kishi no habla español que yo sepa porque sino…el pobre igual pilla un trauma de tres pares de narices jajaja.); **Ada-chan** (mi musita! Sabes que eres una mala influencia¿no? Pobre Neji lo que sufrirá en el próximo verdad? Jajaja porque esta apuntado ya sabes jajaja. Ada..Deja de ir a clases de Prehistoria…tengo la impresión de que os enseñan a tallar menhires y tienes que presentarme a tus amigas las perdices jajaja. A ver cuando me cuentas ese pequeño trauma jajaja a saber que será.); **Shiga San** (Quizás si le pega más la fresa pero bueno…es que me mandaron vainilla y salio eso jajaja. Gracias por el reto, lo tengo apuntado ya en la lista jiji A ver que me sale, parece ser que es una pareja popular porque fati también me pidió uno jajaja, a ver que hago jiji. Un beso.); **hermi18** (no ando desaparecida lore-sama es que tengo exámenes, cosa que tu no tienes porque estas en año sabático. Si es que las hay con suerte. Si, se podría decir que era la Yves Rocher, yo también la tengo…pero a veces repuna algo el ser tan dulzona. Lore..En serio, revísate la cabeza --)

Eso ha sido todo. Muchas gracias a todas. Y ahora….el próximo drabble será….un…..esperar que miro (es que mi memoria es muy mala y eso que lo acabo de mirar) un GaaTema jajaja, que no es el reto de Nekoi ya lo digo ahora pero se le ocurrió a Ada, no es de los mejores pero bueno. A ver si de paso te gusta Nekoi jajaja. Eso si…lo publicare si mi querida Kary me lo corrige….disimula es una indirecta a ver si me lo pasa jajaja.

Venga, nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso.

**Aya K**


	5. Nata GaaTema

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)  
**Dedicatoria:** Dedicado a Nekoi porque ella pidió algo parecido y como aún le falta para verlo en versión larga le dejo esto para ir abriendo boca, espero que te guste. Un beso chica.

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**NATA  
**By Aya K

-"¡Gaara!"

-"¡Qué? Joder Temari no me asustes así……"-dijo el pelirrojo poniendo una mano sobre su corazón desbocado.

-"Lo siento…es que no encuentro la nata por ningún sitio…. ¿La has visto?" –preguntó la chica rebuscando por los cajones y armarios de la cocina.

Gaara observó cada movimiento de su hermana por la cocina y se sonrojó un poco cuando empezó a imaginarse ciertas cosas no aptas para menores de edad….estaba claro que toda aquella tensión sexual acumulada le iba a pasar factura un día….pero mientras tanto se dedicaría a observar a su hermana ir y venir.

-"Gaara… ¿Me estás escuchando?"-preguntó la chica acercándose a su hermano mirándole confusa.

Gaara pareció despertar de su ensoñamiento y miró a su hermana.

-"¿Decías?"

-"Que si habías visto la nata Gaara….quiero merendar fresas con nata y necesito la nata…. ¿Lo captas?"-explicó por enésima vez cansada de aquella conversación de besugos.

-"Mmmm…..no sé…..la ultima vez que la vi….la tenía Kankuro……"-respondió el chico aún en el limbo.

Temari lo miró un tanto extrañada de que su hermano estuviese tan en el limbo, pero no le dio más importancia….hasta que vio algo cerca de los labios de Gaara. La chica se acercó a Gaara lentamente y éste pareció empezar a reaccionar con la cercanía de su hermana

-"Temari… ¿Qué hace…?"-Gaara no terminó la pregunta porque Temari ya le había besado. Un beso dulce que se volvió más salvaje cuando la chica lo profundizó explorando toda la boca del pelirrojo.

Cuando se separaron Temari le miró socarrona mientras Gaara apartaba la mirada.

-"Mientes fatal hermanito….sabes a nata."

Gaara tan solo enrojeció.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el quinto drabble de la colección y el GaaTema que mencionaba en el capitulo anterior (ni que esto fuese una novela por entregas u.u) Espero que os haya gustado. Nekoi me pedías un GaaTema, este ya estaba escrito antes de que me propusieses el reto así que puedes cogerlo como tuyo o simplemente como una chifladura de Ada-chan. El que me pusiste de reto esta en proceso y lo tengo a punto de terminarlo así que…solo tendrás que esperar a que termine con los que van delante, eso ya como tu quieras.

Bueno…ahora reviews! Muchas gracias por el review a: **Nekoi** (Parece ser que di con la pareja¿no? Mujer como te voy a desconectar de la maquina¡eso nunca! Si bueno…te aviso de que hay un NaruHina por ahí perdido entre los drabbles pero va…es que Ada le dio por ponerme todas las parejas que se le ocurrían jajaja le entro la vena inspiradora. Espero que te haya gustado el GaaTema, para la sorpresita tendrás que esperar un poco jajaja. Cuídate mujer, un beso.); **Ada-chan** (te vas a quedar sin ojis, menos mal que no sale el emoticon u.u Una pregunta¿ya lo has impirmido y le has pasado la lupa¿O sigues intentando ponerte bizca? Jajaja mira que eres bestia. El otro día me pillo una amiga mía que me lee la libretilla y me lo leyó...según ella tengo que currarme más el final u.u a ver que hago. A ver si te veo un día de estos que entre los exámenes y lo de mi madre…no coincidimos. Un beso niña y no te quedes bizca jajaja.);** hermi18** (buenas lore-sama. Ya se que no coincidimos mucho perdóname, tengo que escribirte un e-mail sino te pillo un día de estos pa explícatelo, demasiadas cosas jajaja. Así que te gustaría ser una Hinata llena mermelada eh! Si es que….cuanta perversión hay por el mundo u.u esto no puede ser jajaja. Cuídate lore-sama. Un musu); **Fati-chan87** (¿Qué tal ero-sensei¿O debería decir Ojo-que-todo-lo-ve? Jajajaja Fati-chan….los hombres te trastocan, mírala ella que lista jajaja quiere espiar a Neji para hacer comparaciones jajaja. Si hija, era un incesto pero me quedo un incesto medio coña, medio raro jajaja donde este el ItaSasu. Una cosita….mira bien el Agua a ver si hay algo que te guste. El Agua te la dedico jajaja Un beso mujer.); **Elanta** (Bueno es que…las hormonas mañaneras son muy malas y más en los tíos jajaja. Pero el supo llevarlo con dignidad…o al menos lo llevo hasta que Hinata se fue. No quiero pensar en el estado de las paredes cuando salio del baño jajaja. Me alegro de que te gusten los drabbles, la verdad es que yo si se me ocurre la escena los escribo rápido así me salen de cortos, eso si…los tuyos también se salen ¡eh! Un beso.)

Bueno…eso ha sido todo….el siguiente drabble ira dedicado a Fati-chan jujuju y se llamara…..Agua. Ada-chan no abras la boca jajaja.

Nos vemos,

**Aya K**


	6. Agua ItaSasu

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)  
**Dedicatoria:** Dedicado a **Fati-chan** porque se que es una a la que le gusta mucho esta pareja y como me dijo que a ella el incesto entre Gaara y Temari no le va mucho…pues yo cumplo tus deseos y aquí te traigo un incesto de los que si te gustan.

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**AGUA  
**By Aya K

Itachi volvió a meterse bajo la ducha a aclararse su larga melena morena. Aún no entendía como había llegado todo aquello, pero no sabía si era tan malo después de todo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Sasuke entró por ella para cerrarla tras él. Itachi le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y continuó lavándose el pelo como si su hermano no estuviese allí.

-"¿Querías algo, Sasuke?"

Sasuke lo miro apoyado en la puerta observando como el agua resbalaba por la piel de su hermano dibujando su silueta y dándole un aspecto demasiado deseable para su salud mental.

Itachi seguía con su tarea de lavarse su larga melena….tan concentrado estaba que no notó que Sasuke se metía en la ducha con él, con ropa incluido, hasta que no notó como alguien le ayudaba a lavar su melena. No tuvo que girarse para saber quien era, pero tampoco entendió muy bien porque hacia todo aquello.

Sin embargo...la sensación tan placentera que le producían las manos de Sasuke en su pelo le hacían no pensar en nada más que en el agua resbalando por su pelo y su cuerpo y su hermano tan cerca de él.

Sasuke apartó un poco el pelo de Itachi y acercó sus labios a su cuello besándolo poco a poco. Después se acercó a la oreja del mayor y susurró sensualmente una frase que hizo que Itachi perdiese la poca cordura que le quedaba tras aquel placentero masaje.

-"A ti."

Al parecer aquella tarde no iban a preguntar ni porqués, ni motivos, ni razones. No iban a hablar. El único sonido que oirían serian sus gemidos aplacados por el agua que salía de la ducha y mojaba sus cuerpos desnudos bajo ella.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el sexto drabble de la colección y el ItaSasu que más parece SasuIta, Gomen pero una vez que empiezo me salen solo y…..no me negareis que queda muchísimo más sexy Itachi en la ducha con su melena toda mojada que Sasuke jajajaja. Aún así….una cosa es quien empieza provocando y quien termina dominando (anda que frase más cuca me ha quedao jajaja). A que ahora ya sabéis porque no puse la pareja que era en el anterior capitulo jijiji. Es que era una sorpresita para Fati-chan, a la que se lo dedico, y ya puestos para la lore-sama que me dejo chof del todo. ¡Mala!

Y ahora….la hora de los reviews, muchas gracias por el tiempo invertido en escribirlos: **Ada-chan** (me alegro mucho de que mantuvieses tu voto de silencio y no se porque te pusiste tan colorada mujer…fue peor el de miel jajaja. Dejemos el tema ojis de lado que me sacas los colores jajaja Oye…espero que hayas aguantado ante fati eh! Jajaja Hija….te voy a mandar bolsas de sangre solo para que no te me mueras jajaja Es que…esa imagen mental de Gaara con nata es mala jajaja aunque la de tu sueño con Spike también jajajaja. Cuídate guapa.); **Nekoi** (Me alegro de que te haya gustado Nekoi jiji Me parece que este va con un poco de retraso pero fue culpa de los exámenes y de las conversaciones con Ada, gomen, pero espero que te haya gustado también, puede que tanto como el GaaTema jajaja Quien sabe jiji. El NaruHina tu tranqui que aún falta parar llegar a él y la sorpresita si, son las foticos que te mando Ada pero espero que aunque las imprimas no se pueda leer porque me muero jajaja. Por cierto, un honor hablar contigo por el Messenger ojis ya empiezo como Ada jajaja. Un beso.); **hermi18** (joooo húndeme más en la miseria lore-sama que aun respiro u.u No tendría que haber subido este drabble solo por vengarme de ti ¬¬ Ya dije que era surrealista pero que quieres…a mi me piden eso y me salen cosas raras, además en un drabble tampoco da para explicar mucho la situación u.u juuuu como te gusta hundirme ne? Mi madre ahí esta…a ver si no es pa largo. Nos vemos. Ciao.); **Fati-chan87** (Bueno…la interesada va la ultima jajaja. Ya me contaras que te pareció el Agua jijiji Y ya sabes porque no puse cual era esta pareja jajaja lo hice a posta como te había dicho. Espero que te hayas recreado un poco, aunque yo no te llego ni a la suela de los zapatos ero-sensei, creo que necesitare unas clases, ya me dirás cuanto cobras por ellas eh! Venga super (por lo de GH) ya nos vemos jiji Tu sigue vigilando. Un beso.)

Muchas gracias por los reviews y nada…nos veremos en el próximo ¿ne? El próximo se titula Caramelos y será un SasuNaru. ¡Ja Ne!

**Aya K**


	7. Caramelos SasuNaru

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**CARAMELOS  
**By Aya K

Naruto acercó su mano lentamente al tarro lleno de caramelos que se encontraba en medio de la mesa de la sala de espera; pero, una vez más, la mano de Sasuke le impidió coger tan solo uno.

El rubio lo miró hastiado. Que manía tenía de no dejarle coger caramelos.

Estaban en la sala de espera del despacho de la Hokage. Los había llamado para una misión especial que ellos dos debían realizar y estaban esperando para hablar con ella, que en aquellos momentos estaba reunida.

Sin embargo, siempre que esperaban allí Sasuke y Naruto hacían lo mismo. Naruto intentaba coger caramelos del tarro que había en la mesa y Sasuke se lo impedía dándole en la mano.

-"Me tienes harto. ¿Por qué no me dejas coger un solo caramelo? Plasta." – exclamó enfurruñado mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el sofá y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Sasuke lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-"Porque son para las visitas y porque si sigues comiendo tantos dulces se te caerán los dientes….además me encanta molestarte dobe."

-"¡No me llames dobe Sasuke-teme¡Estoy harto de que te diviertas a mi costa! Además…. ¡Qué coño te importa a ti que se me caigan los dientes? Y una cosa más te digo…."

El rubio no pudo seguir quejándose; Sasuke lo había cogió por los hombros y le había besado. Pasada la sorpresa inicial Naruto cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel beso dulce y pasional que estaba recibiendo del moreno.

Minutos después, y tras intercambiar suficientes fluidos, los chicos se separaron intentando respirar con normalidad. Naruto tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y Sasuke también aunque lo intentaba ocultar con su mascara de frialdad.

-"No quiero que sepas más dulce de lo que ya sabes."-murmuró el Uchiha desviando la mirada hacia la puerta del despacho de la Hokage por donde salía en aquellos momentos Shizune a llamarlos.

Naruto sonrió aún rojo y siguió a Sasuke hacia la puerta. No pensaba comer más dulces entre horas….o quizás sí, sólo para recibir unas regañinas así.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el séptimo drabble de la colección y volvemos al SasuNaru jajaja. Aunque jamás ha sido abandonado jajaja. Con el tiempo me ha dado cuenta de que la mitad de los drabbles son de comida….Ada-chan…. ¿tenias hambre aquel día? Jajaja. Bueno paranoias a parte que sepáis que Nekoi y Dark-Hana ya tenéis los retos hechos pero tardare en subirlos por culpa de que primero van los otros, gomen. Solo espero que cuando llegue el momento os gusten jiji, aunque el de Hana me ha costado horrores u.u En fin…me dejo de palabrería. No hay mucho que decir de este drabble…quizás un poco raro, soso o incluso extraño jajaja pero no me pidáis más. No se puede hacer mucho en un drabble. Espero que os haya gustado y ahora….reviews.

Muchas gracias por los reviews ¡eh! Se agradecen mucho. Me alegráis el día jiji. A ver….**Ada-chan** (tu como siempre en tu línea de testamento-review jajaja Hija en serio….te derramas por nada jajaja como ayer con el de Elanta jajaja Ala! Tu inner es la maestra Yoda, a sus pies maestra se arrodilla jajaja y no me rió de tu sueño mujer es solo que…sueñas cosas muy erótico-festivas jajaja. Bueno chica…te veo en el messenger que ya soy libre, ya no tengo exámenes. ¡yuju! Un beso.); **Nekoi** (Si señora ItaSasu o SasuIta como lo prefieras jajaja. ¿A que son muy monos así también? Jajaja Si nos oyese Itachi jajaja Nos mataba jajaja. Bueno tu tranquila, no te preocupes por lo del msn a veces pasa y gracias por preocuparte por mi madre, ahí esta aburrida. El juego aún no lo instale..a ver si tengo ahora un ratico. Un beso.); **Fati-chan** (jajaja ya se que se merecía un lemon pero eso te lo dejo a ti que se te dan mejor. ¿Cobras en especias? Pues como no te de fics hija jajaja mal vamos. Pero es serio…necesitaría unas clases tuyas para darle ese morbo a los lemons que le das tu jiji. Me has asustado con lo esta noche cuando te laves el pelo pensando en Ita estaré allí vigilando jajaja. Eres el súper de GH jajaja en este caso de MR jajaja. Cuídate chica, un beso. Por cierto…buen fic el ItaSai y será la única vez que lo diga.); **Shiga-San** (Gran maestra, pensaba que habíais dejado de leer estas cosas tan absurdas. Me honráis con vuestra presencia su grandiosa majestad. Vale…paranoias a parte jajaja. Gracias por el review Shiga. Me alegra que te haya gustado jiji fue un momento de lucidez jajaja además así me voy entrenado para el one-shoot que quiero hacer de esos dos. Con tu propuesta no se….algo se me ocurrirá. Los tengo todos más o menos pensados solo tengo que plasmarlo jiji. Un beso, Cuídate Shiga-sama)

Bueno…ala….ya esta, muchas gracias a todas….tengo algo más que decir…..¡YA SOY LIBRE! Por fin he terminado los exámenes de la uni jiji Y ahora hasta septiembre soy libre como un pajarillo, lastima que me vayan a poner a currar pero da igual. Pues eso…como ya soy libre igual ahora cuelgo tres drabbles a la semana en vez de dos…ya me lo pensare. Y otra cosita, lore-sama…creo que tu reto no lo voy a hacer. Básicamente porque es tu idea y quiero leer ese one-shoot de tu cabecita no de la MIA jiji. así que…lo tienes pendiente.

Pues nada más….el avance del siguiente que será….un NejiHina con un ingrediente exótico….dulce de leche. Ya podéis echar a volar la imaginación pervertida jajaja.

Un beso, no vemos.

**Aya K**


	8. Dulce de leche NejiHina

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**DULCE DE LECHE  
**By Aya K

-"¿Y qué se supone que es eso?"-preguntó Neji mirando el bote azul que sostenía su prima con desconfianza.

-"Dulce de leche. Me lo ha traído Kurenai del País del Agua. Al parecer es un dulce típico de allí. Dice que está muy rico. ¿Lo quieres probar?"

-"No, gracias…no me fío."

-"Eres un desconfiado Neji-onisan."-dijo la chica riendo.

Hinata cogió el bote y lo destapó. Con la cuchara que había cogido del cajón de la cocina, cogió un poco de aquella sustancia pegajosa, color marrón claro y la acercó a la boca. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Neji que buscaba cualquier indicio de que supiese muy mal para decirle a su prima que él había tenido razón.

Sin embargo, aquello no ocurrió. Hinata hasta lamió la cuchara y luego se relamió los labios haciendo que Neji quedase por unos segundos hipnotizado por los carnosos labios de su prima.

-"Mmmm….esta buenísimo. ¿Seguro que no quieres probarlo Neji-onisan?"-preguntó la Hyugga cogiendo una cucharada más y repitiendo la operación.

Neji volvió a seguir sus acciones con la mirada pero esta vez fijándose aún más en la boca de su prima. Aquella boca ejercía una poderosa atracción sobre él. Tanta que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-"Claro que quiero probarlo."

Al segundo sus labios se posaron sobre los de Hinata, que abrió los ojos sorprendía para luego cerrarlos ante la cálida sensación que le producía aquel beso. Neji recorría con su lengua todos los recovecos de la boca de su prima embriagándose de ella y de aquel dulce y pegajoso dulce de leche.

Unos minutos después se separó de su prima algo sonrojado y evitando mirarla mucho. Hinata fue la que rompió el incómodo silencio una vez que hubo recuperado la respiración por completo.

-"¿Y bien¿Sabe bien?"

Neji la miró intensamente y asintió relamiéndose los labios.

-"Sí, pero aún me queda decidir que sabe mejor: si el dulce o tu boca."

Y así se lanzó de nuevo a los labios de su prima que lo recibió con una sonrisa en los labios.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el octavo drabble de la colección y aparecen de nuevo Neji y Hinata con el dulce de leche por el medio. Una cosa, ya se que el dulce de leche no es del país del agua ni mucho menos pero había que echarle imaginación, que me perdonen los argentinos por tremendo atentado u.u. Bueno pues no ha quedado tan mal¿no? Aunque sigo diciendo que cada vez me salen más raros jajaja. Pero bueno…tampoco se me puede pedir mucho.

Muchas gracias pro los reviews se agradecen en el alma, solo que pienso que cada vez me extiendo más contestando jajaja. Dentro de poco alcanzare a Ada-chan con sus kilométricos evangelios jajaja. Muchísimas gracias a: **Ada-chan** (Tu los reviews pequeños ¡eh! Lo de la habitación no era mala idea…aunque eres un poco favoritista o eso dejaste ver en el Messenger jajaja unos primeros y otros después jajaja no sabes tu ni nada niña jajaja. Nada, tranquila ya sabes que yo no me asusto con nada y menos con tus piedras, que ya casi parecen cantos rodados jajaja, además…yo tengo buena culpa de alguno que otro de tus traumas disimula Otro NejiHina para la señorita jajaja Anda que no se te ocurrían a ti palabras raras ni nada para los drabbles jajaja. Por cierto, dile a tu inner que se tome unas vacaciones…se las merece jajaja. Un beso niña.); **Nekoi** (Hola¿sabes que ya te pareces a Ada y sus ojis? Me dais miedo. Me alegro de que te gustase el drabble, a mi me encanto escribirlo no se porque este me salio muy divertido, en mi opinión, sobretodo con el pensamiento pillo de Naruto, aunque yo me haría la misma pregunta jajaja y tomaría la misma decisión y más después de esa declaración tan mona jajaja. ¿Caja de Pandora¿Dónde? Jajaja Si hija si, otro NejiHina jajaja Es que me gusta complacerte jajaja que se que te gusta esta pareja. Además este me quedo más…. ¿atrevido? Ya me dirás que te parece jiji. Es que a mi me encantan esos dos juntos…se ven tan monos jajaja y es que lo del incesto…es demasiado tentador jajaja aunque no se yo si se puede llamar incesto a una relación entre primos…habrá que investigar. Un beso chica.); **SaRuKoUcHiHa **(Hola, me alegro de que te gusten. La verdad es que me encanta hacerlos jajaja me lo paso pipa aunque a veces son algo complicadillos, no quiero poner la típica situación. ¿Un KakaIru? Mmm…me pidieron en otro review uno pero si quieres que te haga uno solo tienes que darme una palabra para el drabble. Es que así a parte de pensar menos, ya voy a tiro fijo jiji. Un beso y gracias por el review.); **dark-hana** (Hola a la gran desaparecida. La maldita que quiere traumatizarme. La mala persona que va a escribir…esa cosa. Hola Hanita jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustase, ya sabes que yo cuando me pongo…sale de cuando en cuando algo medianamente potable para la lectura jajaja. Tu drabble no se yo si lo publicare…solo para no traumatizar a la gente u.u que como yo no se imagina a esos dos juntos ni de coña, pero bueno…a ver que hago. Un beso Ainohita jajaja.); **Shiga-san** (Hola Shiga…mmm… ¿sabes? Me acabas de recordar a una amiga mía cuando le toco organizar un festival en el instituto jajaja. Iba de un lado al otro con una lista en la mano y de los nervios jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustase jiji. Siempre anima un review. Por cierto¿Cuánto cobras por organizar decorados? Jajaja. Un beso.); **Fati-chan87** (Hola ero-sensei. Vale si, me doparon y por eso dije lo del ItaSai…es que sino no era capaz….y claro…entre que me drogaron y me emborracharon salio eso de mi boca jajaja. Si, eso digo yo, que esfuerzo sobrehumano tuve que hacer para leerlo…. ¿a que no te lo crees ni tu? Jajajaja. A saber que le harías tú al pobre rubio si lo pillases por banda desprotegido jajaja. Espero que te guste el NejiHina y no quiero imaginarme que y con quien harás tu las cosas por las que te llaman ero-sensei jajajaja. Por cierto¿esas clases de morbo que? Espero respuesta jajaja. Un beso chica.); **Aily** (Hola, el reto se para la lista aunque creo que voy a tener que pensar bastante porque con esa pareja, sinceramente, no se que escribir…bueno algo se me ocurrirá. Espero que te hayan gustado los drabbles. Un beso y gracias por el review.); **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon **(Hola, me alegro de que te vayan gustando todos. Los del incesto…en fin…yo hago lo que me piden que se le va a hacer. Depende de los gustos de cada uno. No seria mucho pedir el KakIru, ya me han pedido otro pero apunto el tuyo también¿vale? Lo único es que necesito que me des una palabra que quieras que incluya en el drabble, así de paso ya tiene titulo y yo me baso en ella para hacer más o menos el drabbles¿vale? Solo necesito eso y que tengas paciencia porque tengo unos cuantos delante que hacer y subir. Un beso y gracias por el review.); **Tifa Uzumaki **(Hola Tifa-san. ¿Tanto como un montón? Jajaja Bueno mujer di tu que son cortitos y se leen en un suspiro jajaja. Me encanta que te encanten, que encantadoramente encantadora. Vale, ya dejo el verbo encantar. Lo de la colonia de Gaara era porque la otra opción para la vainilla era lo que es en sí la vainilla o un helado y me dije…hagamos un poco el chorra, colonia de Vainilla para Gaa-chan jajaja. Espero que este último te haya gustado jiji. Un beso chica.)

Y el próximo será……un NejiNaru para las fanáticas de la pareja, si es que hay alguna jajaja. Y se titulara…Galletas. ¿Qué pasara con las galletas? Todo eso y más en el próximo capitulo. (esto ya suena al avance de una telenovela u.u)

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Al final creo que si que subiré tres drabbles por semana…me sale más rentable si quiero llegar algún día a los reviews que me habéis encargado, con los que sigo trabajando. Un beso a todas.

**Aya K**


	9. Galletas NejiNaru

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**GALLETAS  
**By Aya K

-"¿De verdad sabes hacer galletas dattebayo?"

-"No me seas pesado Naruto….por supuesto que sé hacer galletas."

-"Está bien…te creeré….aunque el hecho de que mi cocina haya acabado llena de harina no habla a tu favor, que lo sepas Neji."

-"Vale…vale….he pillado la indirecta." –gruñó un Neji cabreado.

Los dos chicos estaban llenos de harina, tal como había dicho Naruto, y todo por hacerle unas galletas a Hinata. La chica les había regalado unos bombones en San Valentín y ellos querían compensarla con algo en el White Day, pero claro…mucho dinero no tenían: Neji no pensaba pedírselo a la familia y Naruto se había gastado lo último que había ganado en su última misión en ir a cenar ramen.

Conclusión….los dos habían decidido hacerle a Hinata galletas caseras. Aunque al paso que iban….la chica acabaría recibiendo galletas carbonizadas al estilo UzuHyu.

-"Esto no funciona Neji. ¿Seguro que no estaremos haciendo algo mal?"

-"Que no leñe. He leído las instrucciones trescientas veces y lo hemos hecho tal y como decía el libro. Ahora mételas en el horno y esperemos que salgan bien."

El rubio le hizo caso al moreno pero estaba tan distraído que nada más poner la bandeja en el horno se quemó.

-"¡Ay!"-gritó Naruto mientras retiraba la mano y se quejaba del dolor-"Eso ha dolido."

-"A ver….ven aquí tonto. Has de poner más atención a lo que haces Naruto."-regañó Neji mientras ponía la mano de Naruto bajo el agua fría.

Después le hizo sentarse en el taburete de la cocina mientras él le vendaba la mano tras ponerle una pomada para las quemaduras. Neji notaba la suavidad de la mano de Naruto mientras éste daba leves quejas de dolor.

-"No seas tan quejica Naruto."

-"Es que duele."-repuso éste en un puchero.

Neji movido por un impulso acercó sus labios a la mano del rubio y la besó. Naruto lo miró asombrado y Neji se retiró algo sonrojado.

-"¿Y ahora¿Te sigue doliendo?"

-"Ya no dattebayo."-exclamó con una sonrisa zorruna el rubio.

Neji volvió a sonrojarse y Naruto se acercó a él para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias."-dijo mientras se levantaba ya del taburete para vigilar las galletas.

Neji se tocó la mejilla con la mano y después se sonrojó por tercera vez consecutiva. Después de calmarse decidió seguir al rubio y vigilar las galletas y al Uzumaki antes de que algo más se quemase.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el noveno drabble de la colección y es un NejiNaru que no me convence pero bueno…se intento. No se si sabréis lo que es el White Day…yo tengo media idea y espero no equivocarme. En Japón las chicas regalan chocolates en San Valentín y los chicos en compensación les dan algo un mes después en el White Day, creo que es algo así. Por lo tanto Neji y Naru lo que hacen es preparar su regalo para Hinata por los dulces de San Valentín.

Aclarado esto…no me matéis, ya se que me salen pequeñitos pero es que… ¡no me salen mas grandes! u.u Bueno espero que os hay gustado aún con lo de ser pequeño.

Gracias a todas por los reviews, espero que me perdonéis que sea tan escueta hoy pero es que mañana tengo examen (si, tengo examen un domingo u.u) y como que tengo que irme a descansar y repasar un poco. A ver…muchas gracias a: **Fati-chan87** (Hola ero-sensei. El modo de pagar las clases no me convence jajaja, no en serio, menos en carne porque va a ser un poco materialmente imposible, pues no se…a ver que se te ocurre y me perviertes un poco a tu modo ero-sensei jajaja. A ver si te ha gustado el NejiNaru, me ha quedado corto, gomen, pero bueno…el de Nekoi me salio algo más larguito aunque no mucho. Vamos a tener que ponernos a hacer NejiNaru para rellenar la sección un poco jajaja. Ala, cuídate mucho chica. Un beso.); **Nekoi** (Hola Nekoi. ¡Que te me desangras mujer! Para esa hemorragia. Pobres sepultureros…no somos nadie….y tu dando sustos por ahí…si es que….los NejiHina nos malos jajaja. Una cosa, yo no te hago engordar…es Ada-chan la que tiene obsesión por la comida y pide los drabbles así jajaja. Lo del bikini le pasas la factura a ella xD. Y no, no eran las galletas Maria Fontaneda de ES u.u no me traumatices más leñe, bastante tengo con lore-sama. Bueno chiquilla espero que te haya gustado el NejiNaru. Un beso.); **Ada-chan** (Hola Ada-sensei. ¿Cómo que no has estudiado¡Ada! Hay que estudiar, es necesario. Que luego pasa lo que pasa y no es plan jajaja. No te llamo estorbo mujer pero es que tu inner tiene que tomarse unas vacaciones…así puedes babear sin que moleste jajaja. Si, esta vez fue pequeñito pero es igual…la esencia es la misma. I love you abrazo teletubbie Ahora perdóname tu a mi por no conectarme el viernes pero el sábado y el domingo tengo examen (es más casi acabo de llegar a casa, entre el examen, ir a casa mi abuela e ir al hospital….) y tenia que dormir que tenia que madrugar bastante. Pero tu tranquila que la semana que viene soy toda tuya, sin mal pensar ¡eh! xD. Neji es un pervertido pero ya lo sabíamos¿no? Solo que lo tiene bien escondido… ¿recuerdas el golpe de chacra para el otro drabble que me mandaste? Que paranoia más grande jajaja. Un beso chica, nos vemos espero que el domingo por la noche y sino algún día por ahí perdido. Bye); **SaRuKoUcHiHa** (Hola chica. Así que ganas de comer dulce de leche….me alegro así potencio el dulce de leche, que esta de muerte….yo cada vez que voy de visita a casa de mis primos argentinos me endosan un bote xD y a cucharadas lo como jajaja. Hija…menuda palabra más rara…a ver como me arreglo yo con eso jajaja. Pero bueno…se han escrito cosas peores así que….algo se hará. A ver si te gusta también el NejiNaru. Un beso.)

Bueno, se agradecen enormemente los reviews. Espero que os guste el próximo drabble porque esta interesante, el titulo es Miel…y es un…..GaaSaku jajaja. Ya sabéis…las que no aguantéis a esos dos haciendo sabe dios que, pues no leáis el próximo capitulo.

Un beso,

**Aya K.**


	10. Miel GaaSaku

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**MIEL  
**By Aya K

La viscosa y fría sustancia resbaló desde el borde del bote y callo justo en el centro de su abdomen. Un escalofrió la recorrió entera. Estaba muy fría. Seguro que había estado en la nevera. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que aquel cambio de temperatura y la viscosa miel esparciéndose por su cuerpo la excitaban.

Una húmeda y caliente lengua comenzó a trazar caminos por la miel casi al instante. Sakura suspiraba intentando controlar parte de las sensaciones que le provocaban la lengua de Gaara en su cuerpo, lamiendo toda la miel derramada.

-"Vas a hacer que coja un empacho Sakura…."

-"Nadie te pidió que echases miel…."-dijo entre jadeos.

-"No lo decía por la miel….sino por ti."

La chica se sonrojó cuando notó la mirada verde de Gaara sobre ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy? Con ese aura de misterio que la enloquecía y hacía que le dejase hacerle lo que él quisiese, sin importar que fuese.

Gaara seguía lamiendo cada parte de su cuerpo limpiándolo de toda aquella miel que había derramado instantes atrás. Cada vez que aquella traviesa lengua la tocaba ella se deshacía bajo sus caricias y sus besos. La volvía completamente loca y él lo sabía.

El pelirrojo terminó su tarea y se acercó a los labios de la chica, que intentaba controlar su respiración. El sabor dulce y empachante de la miel se introdujo en la boca de Sakura cuando Gaara la besó con pasión.

-"Espero que estés preparada…..porque no pienso dejarte hasta que me empache de ti por completo."

Sakura se sonrojó bajo aquella mirada tan decidida y tan sensual, pero haber quien era la guapa que le decía que no a aquel hombre tan fascinante….

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el décimo drabble de la colección y es un GaaSaku que no me convence, y además que tengo la impresión de que quedo muy raro. Bueno…la última palabra la tenéis los que leéis así que ya me contareis que tal quedo esto, porque otro nombre no puede tener jajaja.

Como no tengo nada más que decir, que yo sepa, pues paso a los reviews que como siempre se os agradecen desde el fondo de mi pérfido corazón, que aunque no lo parezca lo tengo, anda por ahí perdido.

Muchas gracias a: **Nekoi** (Hola chica, hay que ver cuanto cariño me procesas ¡eh! Se te agradece jiji. Y mira que te dije que no iba a ser como en ES y tu convencida, yo no me da por esas cosas tan pervertidas eso es trabajo de lore-sama jajaja que se le da mucho mejor que a mi. Lo del beso de Neji fue exactamente porque me acorde de la típica cancioncita que te cantaban de pequeña para que sanase y me dije venga vamos a ponerlo jajaja y por eso fue, lo has hecho bien jiji lo has cazado al vuelo chica. Gracias por la tan exagerada nota de los drabbles jajaja mujer tanto como un 10….en fin…a ver si el GaaSaku te gusta. No me acaba de convencer pero bueno…no me suele convencer nada jajaja. Un beso, cuídate.); **Kotoko Hyuuga** (Hola, bienvenida a esta locura de drabbles jajaja. ¿Todos de golpe¡wow! Bueno di tu que muy grandes no son pero da igual…espero que te lo hayas pasado bien leyendo alguno. No le suele entusiasmar a casi nadie el GaaSaku pero espero que este no te haya desagradado mucho, nos vemos. Y tranquila que algún drabble lujuriosa caerá. Un beso.); **Fati-chan87** (Hola ero-sensei. ¡Gracias por las clases gratis¿Qué me enseñes a ser una pervertida morbosa que siempre esta liada con las hemorragias nasales¡Eso justamente era lo que estaba buscando! Esta claro que no te llaman la ero-sensei por nada. ¡I love you fati-chan! Y después del momento teletubie a lo que iba. Si, mujer enséñame a ser una pervertida morbosa jajaja eso es lo que quiero. Espero ansiosa tu primera lección jiji acuérdate. Por cierto, no era mala idea lo de que Neji ladease la cabeza pero en aquel momento me dio la vena romántica y fue todo en plan dulce empachante. Espero que GaaSaku haya sido de su agrado ero-sensei, no es como los tuyos pero se hace lo que se puede. cuídate mucho chica, un beso.); **Ada-chan** (¡Mi limoncito querido! Gracias por el e-mail . Si, hija tenia un examen y curraba por eso andaba desaparecida, ya ves; no me habían secuestrado, ni me había metido en una secta, ni a monja que pal caso… Estaba viva, coleando y explotada jajaja. ¿Neji pervertido¡Nunca jamás! Jajaja el es muy respetuoso…lo que pasa es que sus manos van por libre¿verdad? Jajaja Uy, uy, uy tienes que pasarme ese fic…tiene buena pinta jajaja. Por cierto, ya le dijiste a Nekoi que te enganche a Shaman King jajaja. Si es que soy muy buena para enganchar gente; para desintoxicar no pero para intoxicar si jajaja. Espero que te hayan aguantado los orificios nasales con el GaaSaku, que se yo que a ti te hubiese gustado ser Sakura, anda que no sabes tu ni nada jajaja. ¿En serio Nekoi no sabe de qué va la dieta de la galleta? No me lo creo jajaja. ¡Ada¡Eres una pervertida! Jajaja Aunque eso no era un secreto jajaja. Venga limoncito mío ya te veré este domingo y relájate ¡eh! Paz y serenidad. Un beso.); **SaRuKo-UcHiHa** (Hola Saruko. Pobre Narutin, pero tu tranquila que Neji ya se encargo de que no le doliese la quemadura, que para algo sabe primeros auxilios el chico. Esta muy preparado el chaval. Si mujer voy a hacer tu drabble tu tranquila. Puede que tarde un poquillo porque ahora estoy trabajando y casi no cojo el ordenador pero tú tranquila que lo haré. Y cuando te llegue el turno lo publicare para que lo leas y sino te convence pues lo cambiamos, no problem. Venga, cuídate. Un beso.); **Deraka **(Hola, bienvenida a estos lares. ¿De verdad te ha entrado hambre después de leer los drabbles? Bueno las quejas se las remito a Ada-chan que es la culpable por pensar tanto en comida jajaja. Me alegra que pienses que se adecuan a las parejas, la verdad es que las hay complicadillas pero se hace lo que se puede. Tienes razón en que no salen ni Kiba, ni Shikamaru, ni muchos personajes de la serie; pero es que sinceramente no me los piden. Yo solo pido que me digan el personaje o pareja y una palabra, del resto me ocupo yo pero sino me los piden….si quieres que haga el de alguno solo dime una palabra o algo y ya veré que sale. A ver si el de Sakura te gusta, porque más adelante me pidieron otro así que por lo menos en dos ya sale. El drabble de los lacasitos ya esta medio en progreso, se me ocurrió el día que leí tu review una idea y me puse a escribirlo ya y el de chocolate blanco me he decantado por el NejiSaku por ser una pareja algo atípica, a ver que se me ocurre. Ya están los dos en la lista de pendientes. Me alegro de que te vayan gustando los drabbles y me alegra saber que tengo una lectora fiel aunque tu tranquila, el caso es que te lo pases bien leyéndolos. Un beso chica.); **Zerohuey** (Hola y gracias xD Me alegro de que te guste. Un beso.)

Para el siguiente drabble contamos con la aparición de una Mandarina Dulce en discordia y de Naruto y Sai "peleando" por ella. Creo que fue el drabble que más me costo de la primera tanda u.u hasta el reto del SaiSasu u.u

Bueno creo que no se me olvida nada, solo que perdón por haber tardado un poquillo con este drabble que tendría que haber estado el miércoles pero se me fue el santo al cielo. Un beso a todas.

Hasta la próxima,

**Aya K**

PSD: De verdad, perdon por tardar tanto en actulizar pero es que justo cuando quise subir el capi tuvo una crisis de las suyas y no me dejaba. Gomen, bueno sea como sea aqui esta el drabble, que ha costao subirlo jajaja.


	11. Mandarina Dulce SaiNaru

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**MANDARINA DULCE  
**By Aya K

-"¡Anda¡Mirad¡Son mandarinas dulces¡Voy a coger unas!"-exclamó Naruto mientras subía ya árbol arriba.

Sakura, Yamato y Sai lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-"Sai…espérale anda…Sakura y yo iremos a buscar un sitio donde dormir esta noche en el pueblo. Luego nos vemos en la plaza del pueblo."

-"Está bien"-contestó el moreno.

Yamato y Sakura se marcharon dejando a Sai mirando como Naruto cogía entusiasmado todas las mandarinas que podía.

-"Naruto-kun…..ten cuidado….te vas a caer…estos árboles sueltan mucha savia…."

Dicho y hecho. Nada más terminar la frase Naruto se resbaló con un gran charco de savia que había en una de las ramas más altas del árbol y cayo boca abajo con todas las mandarinas a su lado.

El golpe resonó en todo el lugar. Naruto se incorporó frotándose la cabeza.

-"Eso ha dolido…."

-"Me ha dolido más a mi….para tener tan poca polla pesas un huevo Naruto-kun."

El rubio abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había caído justo encima de Sai, con todas las mandarinas dulces a su lado, y en una posición algo comprometida. Naruto se encontraba justamente sentado encima de la cadera del dibujante, pero a éste parecía no importarle lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, Naruto se sentía algo apenado por la situación y la posición.

-"¡Anda! Te has puesto rojo…. ¿es que acaso te gusto Naruto-kun?"

-"¡No digas chorradas!"-exclamó molesto el rubio aún algo rojo.-"Es sólo que es una situación un tanto extraña…."

-"Vaya es una pena…..yo que me había hecho ilusiones y todo."-repuso Sai con una sonrisa falsa de las suyas un tanto enigmática. Naruto arqueó una ceja.-"Pero aún así….hay que aprovechar las situaciones…."

Y sin decir más cogió a Naruto por el cuello y lo acercó a su cara lo suficiente como para poder besarle un rato a gusto. Naruto se sentía un tanto sorprendido y confuso pero tampoco se quejó. Cuando Sai se separó de Naruto, éste se levantó y recogió alguna mandarina del suelo. Sai se quedó mirándolo pensativo.

-"¿Qué?"-quiso saber Naruto algo avergonzado por lo que había pasado.

-"Sabes a mandarina…..muy dulce….."-dijo y se dio la vuelta camino al pueblo dejando a un Naruto rojo como un tomate al lado del árbol.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el undécimo drabble de la colección y es un SaiNaru que me costo horrores hacer, más que nada porque la pareja no es de mis favoritas y porque no sabia como hacerlo; por eso quedo algo como esto. En fin, espero que por lo menos sea leíble jajaja. Bueno ya solo quedan siete para empezar con los que me habéis pedido a lo largo de estos once drabbles. Que sepáis que más o menos tengo que publicar treinta y seis, aunque once ya están pero bueno. Para que os hagáis una idea de todo lo que os queda por aguantar, sobretodo los de fati, que ya los pidió ella grandes, aunque no te prometo que lleven lemon jajaja. Bueno…como no tengo nada más que decir pasemos a los reviews.

Muchísimas gracias a: **Nekoi** (Hola Nekoi, no te preocupes por haber tardado, lo importante es hacerlo; más vale tarde que nunca¿no? Axial que de hogueras ¡eh¡Míralas que morro! Si es que…que suerte tenéis…yo para ver una hoguera como no incendie el monte de al lado de mi que no las veré jajaja. ¿Te suena el drabble? No tengo ni idea de porque te ocurrirá eso jajaja. Si es que no me dais crédito…que malas personas. ¿Cuándo os he mentido yo? Si es que….Muy bueno lo de quiero ser la madre de tus hijos jajaja Tranquila Ada comparte y sino la atamos, la encerramos y nos quedamos con Gaa-chan jajaja. A mi esta pareja que me empezó a gustar por culpa de Shiga-san jajaja es que…Jaulas es mucho para mi jajaja. Espero que no te haya defraudado el de la mandarina…digamos que nos es de los mejores…aunque los tengo peores como el de jabón jajaja. Mejor me callo. Bueno chica, un beso muy grande y cuídate.); **SaRuKoUcHiHa** (Hola Saruko. Una frase en la que lo concentras todo jajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el drabble aunque se nota que no te da más por los protagonistas¿verdad? Jajaja Bueno si he conseguido que te guste aún sin gustarte los protagonistas no lo he hecho tan mal, o eso creo yo, a ver si este te gusta más aunque no se, no se jajaja. Cuídate, un beso.); **Fati-chan87** (Hola ero-sensei. Tranquila. No te preocupes por Ada-chan. Lo tiene asumido. Sabe que tendrá que repartir a Gaara jajaja. Aunque estoy contigo, la encerramos y luego le pasamos a Gaara el bote de miel que por lo visto sabe muy bien que hacer con ella¿verdad? Jajaja. Lo de las clases a ver…últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo…esto de trabajar es un asco pero bueno a ver si algún día saco tiempo. Es que me explotan, me hacen trabajar 12 horas 7 días a la semana…que suplicio. u.u En fin…cuídate ero-sensei y que pena que ser termine la noche caprichosa, con lo bien que te lo pasas oyéndoles jajaja. Un beso.); **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** (Hola, así que te dan antojos. Me lo ha comentado más gente…es que la que me proponía los retos estaba hambrienta ese día por lo visto jajaja. A ver…el IruKaka me lo han pedido por ahí, Saruko creo que fue, pero si quieres que te haga otro a ti tendrás que decirme una palabrita a ver que se me ocurre y te lo hago, aunque eso si; la espera es algo larga…es que tengo muchos delante y poco tiempo para subirlo. Espero que te guste este también. Un beso. cuídate.); **Kotoko Hyuuga** (Hola. Hombre chica puestos a pedir…que pillen un empacho todos jajaja. Pero bueno por ahora se lo ha pillado Gaara, ya veremos quien será el siguiente. ¿Drabbles lujuriosos? No se, no se…a ver que sale por ahí. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el drabble aún sin gustarte la pareja, se agradece que lo hayas leído. Bueno, cuídate. Un beso.); **Ada-chan** (Hola Ada. Si ya no eres la primera pero es porque coincide que no estabas, no pasa nada. La primera o la última me siguen alegrando tus testamentos jiji. Ya te dije que no porque pensabas que no te iba a contestar, con la ilusión que me hacia, me hizo ilu recibirlo y responderte. Te mereces eso y más jiji. Mi limoncito lindo jajaja. Si, fue un suplicio este drabble pero te lo perdone porque eras tú y bueno que demonios, hay que hacer de todo en esta vida jajaja. Jajaja como se nota que el drabble es de tu Gaa-chan ¡eh! Se te ve el plumero Ada jajaja. No puedes secuestrar al kazekage, recuerda que tiene que dirigir una aldea jajaja. Si, hija, estas algo obsesionada con la comida. Pero bueno…que más dará jajaja por lo menos así se te han ocurrido unos cuantos drabbles. Venga, ya me contaras esa parida de la uni. Ya nos vemos solecito mío jijiji. Cuídate. Un beso.)

Bueno gracias a todas por los reviews y creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Si bueno, para las que siguen la foto, por favor aguantad un poquillo que solo me falta la última escena del capi y lo público, ya queda menos.

El siguiente drabble se titula Yogurt y tratara de las propiedades naturales de los yogures y de cómo Naruto y Gaara las debaten. Bueno no exactamente de eso pero algo así será jajaja. Ya lo veréis.

Un beso,

**Aya K**


	12. Yogurt GaaNaru

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**YOGURT  
**By Aya K

-"¿Y que hay de postre Naruto?"

-"Mmmm…déjame que mire en la nevera…..a ver si queda algo vivo."

-"Pero hay cosas hay dentro jajajaja."

-"Sí, sí que hay."-dijo el rubio sacándole la lengua y dirigiéndose a la nevera.-"A ver…..tenemos…..flan de huevo, que no te recomiendo porque lleva ahí desde la época romana por lo menos…."

-"Pues has de fosilizarlo hombre."

-"Tarta de queso, pero esa lo siento, pero es mía, propiedad privada…."

-"Acaparador."

-"Y yogurt con bifidus activo…"

-"¿Con qué¿Qué leches es eso?"

-"Pues….no tengo ni idea….pero bueno….el anuncio decía que iba bien para la flora intestinal…"

-"Naruto…. ¿tú sabes que es la flora intestinal?"

-"Nop, pero para algo servirá¿no?" –dijo con una sonrisa zorruna el chico.

-"Supongo….anda trae el yogurt ese…."

-"Aquí tienes."-exclamó alegre mientras le ponía el yogurt y una cuchara delante.

Gaara miró con desconfianza el yogurt pero a ver quien se quejaba….decidido lo abrió y probó la primera cucharada….no estaba tan mal

-"Pues no sabe tan mal…."

-"¿En serio? Tendré que probarlo….vaya….no queda ninguno más…"

El pelirrojo se acercó al rubio, le cogió la cara con las manos y le besó. Un beso profundo para que notase bien todo su sabor. Cuando se separó Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

-"No es ramen pero no está mal…. ¿Tú crees que servirá para algo realmente eso de bifidus?"

-"No lo sé….pero…..siempre podemos probar si sirve para algo¿no?"-repuso con una sonrisita pervertida el pelirrojo. Naruto se sonrojó pero no podía negar que él también quería saber para que servía exactamente el bifidus activo….

Era hora de experimentar por el bien de la ciencia.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el duodécimo drabble de la colección y es un GaaNaru creo que bastante cachondo jajaja. Espero al menos que os haya gustado porque el siguiente…en fin, puede llegar a ser algo traumatizante…y eso que no tiene cosas muy explicita sobre la relación de esos dos; pero es igual…ya sabéis…quejas a Ada jajaja. Culpa suya. Bueno ya nos queda poco para llegar a los que me habéis pedido, os agradezco que sigáis dejando reviews a las que lo hacéis desde el principio; y a las que lo hacen desde hace poco también lo agradezco, hombre por supuesto.

Y por eso mismo…aquí tenéis las contestaciones a los reviews: **Nekoi** (Hola chica¿Qué te gusta esta pareja? O.o Me acabas de traumatizar…con razón Ada me la pidió, eres una mala influencia para ella. Lo siento pero es que no puedo con esta pareja. Ya se que os deje con ganas de más pero es que…si lo sigo ya es un one-shoot jajaja y esto son drabbles; además siempre os queda la imaginación¿no? Hombre…lo de las mandarinas…yo creo que igual era algo incomodo…clavándose en la espalda las mandarinas. Lamento no haberte dejado 100 feliz pero bueno…otra vez será. El del jabón es el siguiente y créeme…no se yo si lo aguantareis…una de las "brillantes" ideas de Ada jajaja. Nekoi…estas pervertida ¡eh! Bueno ya me ha dicho Ada que la tienes aburrida, en el buen sentido, porque no haces más que preguntar por el capi de la foto; si te sirve de algo…ya falta menos jajaja en cuanto me lo corrijan lo subo. Un beso chica.); **Fati-chan87** (Hola risitas jajaja. Eso es pluralidad a la hora de reírse guapa. ¿Qué me ha quedado morboso el drabble¿En serio? . Me has hecho más feliz que una perdiz. Bueno si mi sensei me dice que lo hago bien la creeré jajaja. Pero, aún así, siempre se necesitan los consejos de una gran maestra del morbo. Si, tú decías que no estaría mal hacer drabbles morbosos, que estaría feo quitarme la idea y lo has hecho aunque te pareciese mal jajaja que morro tía jajaja. Deja, paranoias, aún así el primero se ha salido, a seguir así. Eso si mi reto es muy difícil¿a que si rica? Jajaja. Bueno te me cuidas ero-sensei. Un beso); **Kotoko Hyuuga** (Hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado este drabble también. ¿Así que escribes reviews sin que te guste la pareja? Jajaja debes ser una de las pocas, por no decir la única que conozco, que hacen eso. Hija me has dejado toda pillada con lo del KibaShino, llevo desde que leí tu review pensando en ello sin parar y sinceramente no tengo ni idea de que hacer con eso. Yo te hago los que me pidas pero eso si…dime una mísera palabrita para poder hacerlos jajaja. Bueno…espero que te sigan gustando aunque el próximo…igual ni dejas reviews, ni lo dejas…ya sabes…traumas y tal jajaja. Un beso chica.); **Ada-chan** (Hola¿Qué no te gusta Gaa-chan¡Anda¡Que se te ve el plumero quilla! Jajaja. ¡Inner¡Buena pregunta¿Qué hace ahí atado¿Lo tienes de adorno? No, no, no que te conocemos Ada. Que no nos engañas jajaja. Si, ya supongo que te haya gustado…por algo lo pediste jajaja. Nada, tranquila no me explotaste tanto jajaja, me han explotado más jajaja. ¿Qué te saldría chiquitito el review? Si, claro…ya lo veo…cortisimo. ¿Tienes agenda cultural? Las hay con suerte u.u ¡suertuda¡Dame algo¡Que me matan a trabajar! Si hija 36 capítulos más o menos; quizás más jajaja Si, fati me ha puesto a trabajar a toda maquina. ¿Qué se ocurren cosas raras cuando me ves¿Tan fea soy? Jajaja Hija pues dímelas, yo apunto y sopeso las opciones jajaja. ¿Qué se ha puesto celoso por lo de limoncito? Bueno anda pues te llamo camaleoncito mío¿vale? Jajaja. Que no se pique el chico. Creo que la foto estará para esta semana, por cierto; muy bueno el capi de arenas…a ver si te puedo dejar review en breve. Un beso mi niña. Cuídate, no te estreses con esa agenda cultural tan apretada.); **Yukime souma-chan** (Hola, me alegro de que te hayan gustado, aunque no tanto los incestuosos; lamento el trauma permanente u.u Es que a veces me piden esas cosas, como el siguiente. Ese te recomiendo que no lo leas si eres sensible, no quiero que te cojas un trauma, eso nunca. Traumas los menos posibles. Ya nos veremos si puedes recuperarte de los traumas. Un beso, cuídate.); **dark-hana** (Hana…parece mentira¿Cómo que me has pillado¡Anda ya! Lo que ha pasado es que me lo han pedido y no me he podido negar; nada más. ¿Quién dijo que había disfrutado escribiendo este drabble? Dije que me costo horrores escribirlo, todo lo contrario. Ya sabes lo que pienso de Sai así que no pienso repetírtelo…jajaja no me gusta repetirme. Aquí tienes el siguiente, aunque el siguiente…no creo que lo leas jajaja. Un beso chica.); **SaRuKoUcHiHa** (Saruko…te pierde la vena pervertida chica jajaja. Bueno…creo que no has dado muy en el clavo pero si que quizás lo usen jajaja Quien sabe…jajaja el bifidus activo sirve para casi todo jajaja. ¿Qué hago que te caiga bien Sai¡Mierda! No debería ser así. ¿A que no se nota que no me gusta? Jajaja. El próximo espero que no te traumatice mucho. Un beso chica. Cuídate.)

Bueno…pues creo que nada más. ¿De verdad queréis el avance del próximo drabble? Bueno…bajo vuestro propio riesgo. El próximo se titula Jabón y la pareja….en fin…es que en cuanto la diga o me matáis por la pareja o me matáis por pensar en lo que puede pasar…allá va…pareja: Kimimaro y Orochimaru (_Aya se refugia tras la mesa para no recibir tomatazos)_ Os ruego piedad¡fue cosa de Ada!

Ahora si, nos vemos la próxima vez. Un beso,

**Aya K**


	13. Jabon OrochiKimi

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**JABON  
**_By Aya K_

Orochimaru sentía como sus brazos ardían aún bajo el contacto del agua. Maldecía al Tercero y su maldición desde el momento en que había dejado Konoha. Las largas noches sin dormir y las altas fiebres le estaban pasando factura ya que su cuerpo casi no se mantenía en pie. Justo como ahora que un mareo le había sobrevenido y la inconsciencia le llegaba rápidamente.

Sin embargo, no toco el suelo. Cuando recobró la conciencia Kimimaro se encontraba a su lado y lo sujetaba fuertemente. Su ropa se había mojado por haber entrado en la ducha a rescatar a su señor de caer contra los azulejos.

-"¿Se encuentra bien Orochimaru-sama¿Quiere que avise a Kabuto?"

-"No, déjale en su laboratorio. Se lavarme solo. Deberías estar preparándote para partir Kimimaro."

-"Lo sé Orochimaru-sama. Acabo de terminar los preparativos; venía a despedirme para ir a cumplir sus órdenes."

-"Bien hecho, sí, señor."– Murmuró quedadamente Orochimaru mientras apoyaba uno de sus lastimados brazos contra los azulejos.-"Kimimaro….antes de irte, pásame el jabón que está en esa repisa."

-"Sí Orochimaru-sama.-Kimimaro se acercó a la repisa y cogió el jabón. Se volvió hacia su maestro y se lo tendió."

-"Ya que estás aquí….lávame la espalda con ese jabón Kimimaro."

El joven asintió y se puso detrás de su maestro. Mojó el jabón con el agua que caía de la ducha y haciendo espuma comenzó a pasarlo por la espalda de Orochimaru. El sannin notaba como se relajaba bajo las manos de Kimimaro y el jabón. Kimimaro se sentía dichoso de poder cuidar de su maestro, tarea que normalmente sólo realizaba Kabuto.

Minutos después y tras un relajante masaje Kimimaro terminaba con la limpieza. Orochimaru sonrió complacido. Justo cuando Kimimaro iba a despedirse de su maestro Kabuto entró en el baño descubriendo a los dos en la ducha y empapados de pies a cabeza. El medico enarcó una ceja.

-"Venía a ver como os encontrabais Orochimaru-sama."

-"Perfectamente Kabuto. Kimimaro ha venido a reportar su marcha¿verdad Kimimaro?"

-"Así es Orochimaru-sama. Con su permiso me iré ahora mismo a cumplir la misión."

-"Ve, ve." –concedió el sannin sonriendo malévolamente. (_Con la única sonrisa que yo le he visto jajajaja_)

Kimimaro hizo una leve inclinación y salió del baño rápidamente pasando al lado de Kabuto que sonreía socarronamente.

-"Parece ser que os divertís mucho en mi ausencia Orochimaru-sama."

-"Sólo estaba jugando un poco Kabuto, sólo jugaba."-dijo el sannin antes de volver bajo el agua de la ducha.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el decimotercero drabble de la colección y debe ser por ser ese número que a parte de pésimo es infumable mires por donde lo mires. Es que…menuda parejita también¿verdad? Cosa de Ada-chan. Que retos me pone esta chica. Pero bueno yo cumplo con todo, a ver que premio me das por eso. Aún espero BD Ada jajajaja. Bueno…..como no tengo nada más que decir (es que esto no tiene mucho más que explicar…solo que no se de donde narices salio) pues…pasamos a los reviews…que apuesto a que en el próximo capitulo no serán tan agradables.

Muchísimas gracias a: **Nekoi** (Hola chica, me alegro de que te caiga tan bien pero… ¿dirás lo mismo después de leer este drabble y el capitulo 8 de la codiciada foto de Sasuke Uchiha? Lo dudo jajaja. Muy buen juego de palabras con lo de la vainilla del otro drabble jajaja me ha partido con lo del bifidus con o sin vainilla jajaja. Pues…contestando a la pregunta…no me gusta el SaiNaru porque no me gusta Sai, punto y final del asunto. Si me cayese bien Sai hablaríamos de que la toleraría pero como no me gusta…es más le odio con todo mi alma jajaja; que se le va a hacer…así que lo siento pero nada de segunda parte con mandarinas-chinas (por lo de las bolas chinas jajaja) Oye…pobre Ada-chan¿no? La pobre va a quedarse sin intestinos si la ensartas como una sardina. Solo espero que haya sido más el susto que de lo que verdad es el drabble….espero….Ya que pides en NejiNaru completito igual lo cambio…ya veré que hago…te mantendré informada. Un beso chica.); **yukime souma-chan** (Hola, me alegro de que te gustase el GaaNaru y de que los traumas sean reversibles…es que… ¡no quiero traumar a nadie! De verdad…pero me piden cosas raras y yo acepto. Es que no se decir que no. Espero de veras que no hayas sufrido ningún trauma psicológico en el proceso de leer esto…seria una gran perdida, somos pocas yaoiyeras como para perder una….Bueno…paranoias a parte yo también te mando un beso chica. Ciao.); **Ada-chan** (Hola desaparecida jajaja. Ya se que te pedí parejas raras…pero no tan raras mujer. Jajaja eran parejas como la del pescado o cosas así…no estas parejas traumantes jajaja. Aún así espero que no te encuentren jajaja, porque sino Nekoi te asesina jajaja bueno mejor dicho te ensarta como una sardina. Oye…y esa foto de esos dos que rule ¡eh! Jajaja ya puestos a tener traumas que sea por una buena razón jajaja. Espero que Nekoi no te haya zarandeado mucho que se te suicidan neuronas y eso es malo, muy malo jajaja. Yo te llamo como tú quieras guapa. No se cuando te ibas para el sur así que no se si leerás esto en esta semana…aún así que sepas que ya actualice la foto jajaja. Aunque tú ya tuviste la exclusiva jajaja. Un beso.); **Kotoko Hyuuga** (Hola, si bueno la nevera de Naru es el nuevo triangulo de las bermudas…todo lo que entra desaparece…es un misterio jajaja. Tu tranquila no hay demasiada prisa para la palabrita jiji. Tu lo has dicho tengo muchos encargos, demasiados jajaja. No tiembles tanto por el drabble…o quizás si, no se…depende de tu sensibilidad. Tía, casi pareces adivina jajaja me has destripado el drabble casi sin saberlo…bueno no del todo pero casi. Aunque por desgracia Kabuto si que andaba por ahí…era necesario…sino quedaría muy raro¿no? Orochimaru sin Kabuto…no me pega jajaja. Casi le acompaña hasta el baño fijo jajaja. En fin…paranoias a parte…espero no haber creado un trauma irreversible. Un beso.); **Fati-chan87** (Hola ero-sensei. ¿Por qué me iba a sentar mal que lo hicieras? Yo encantada de la vida. Si además son una manera de ejercitar la imaginación muy buena, no tienes que pensar mucho pero tienes que buscar algo creíble y comprimirlo al máximo, hay esta la dificultad. Además me han encantando tus drabbles-shots (o algo así jajaja) y hasta te he dejado un buen reto ¡eh! Jajaja a ver si lo consigues; aunque es un poco dificilillo. Jajaja hija…que bueno lo Gaara jajaja. Si es que…me parto contigo chica. Tienes razón, Gaara muy tonto no es jajaja. Nos salio muy aprovechado cuando quiere jajaja. Si es que…le tenemos calado jajaja. Bueno chica nos vemos. Un beso.); **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** (Hola¿se parece a tu hermanito Gaara del msn? Si es que todos son unos pervertidos jajaja se les nota demasiado¿a que si? Jajaja. Tranquila por lo del review, no pasa nada. Pero tampoco me digas esas cosas, como que eres mi fan, me sacas los colores mujer…que aunque no lo parezca soy muy tímida (si claro….jajaja.) ¿duraznos en almíbar? Perdona mi ignorancia pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de que es eso. Si no te importa explicármelo…sino me pillo el diccionario pero de verdad que me has dejado planchada…no tengo ni idea de que es eso. Aún así se va para palabra del drabble jiji. ¡Ah, y me alegro de que te gusten mis drabbles jiji. Se hace lo que se puede. Un beso.)

Creo que no me falta nadie…bueno pues eso, que espero que no os haya causado un trauma este drabble y tranquilas que el siguiente es más… ¿normal? Bueno…algo así jajaja. En el siguiente resucitamos a nuestra pareja yaoi favorita jajaja, los primeros en salir del armario jajaja nuestros Zabuza y Haku jajaja. Eso si, no esperéis beso jajaja El próximo drabble ira sobre…. ¡Pescado! jajaja.

Pues nada más…con esto y un bizcocho…hasta el próximo capitulocho (no rima¿verdad? Jajajaja) Un beso,

**Aya K**


	14. Pescado ZabuHaku

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**PESCADO  
**By Aya K

-"¡Pescado¡Al rico pescado¡Lo tengo fresco señoras, muy fresco y barato¡Aprovechen la oferta!"

-"Zabuza-san deberíamos comprar algo de pescado para la misión….sólo llevamos carne."

El ninja de la espada gigante (más conocida como cuchillo jamonero) miró a su joven subordinado con una mueca de fastidio.

-"Sabes de sobra Haku que no me gusta el pescado y cuanto más lejos lo tenga mejor."

-"Lo sé Zabuza-san pero es necesario para una dieta equilibrada."

-"¿Y quién dice que eso es llevar una dieta equilibrada? La carne es lo mejor para eso."

-"Pero Zabuza-san el pescado es bueno, tiene muchas proteínas necesarias que no tiene la carne."

El ninja de la Niebla lo miró escéptico pero sabía que si no le hacía caso su joven subordinado le estaría dando la vara durante toda la mañana para que comprase pescado.

-"Está bien. Compra pescado si quieres, pero cómpralo para ti. Yo no pienso comerlo."

-"Está bien Zabuza-san."-Haku suspiró resignado y se acercó al puesto del pescado. Habló unos instantes con el tendero y poco después el joven llevaba en la mano una bolsa con sus provisiones de pescado.

-"Eres un niño caprichoso."

-"No es eso Zabuza-san. El pescado es necesario."

-"Lo que tú digas. No me apetece discutir contigo. Vamonos."

-"A sus órdenes Zabuza-san."

Los dos partieron camino a su guarida para reunirse con el resto de la banda. Al día siguiente Haku preparó su comida, pescado y el resto comieron carne. Al día siguiente Haku comió de nuevo pescado y los demás carne; y así durante una semana.

Justo una semana después una grave gripe asoló la comarca dejando en cama a todos los miembros de la banda…..a todos menos a Haku. Zabuza maldecía por dentro la suerte de su subordinado y mientras éste le preparaba las medicinas para bajarle la fiebre le preguntó.

-"¿Por qué demonios tú no has cogido esta maldita gripe Haku?"

-"Es muy fácil Zabuza-san….el pescado ha hecho que mis defensas aumentasen y que por ello el virus no haya podido con ellas."-respondió sonriendo.

Zabuza casi se muere allí mismo. Desde aquel día, y tras recuperarse de la gripe, en su guarida no faltaba pescado y al menos tres veces a la semana lo comían todo, sin excepción. Zabuza, el diablo, no iba a dejar que otra maldita gripe lo dejase prostado en la cama durante cinco días enteros.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el décimo cuarto drabble de la colección (sabéis lo que me cuesta poner el numero del capitulo en letra…que mal hace el no atender en clase de lengua jajaja). Bueno después del trauma del drabble anterior, y de mi larga ausencia injustificada (es que me daba pereza actualizar, lo siento) pues nada aquí esta el drabble de los gays más gays declarados de Naruto y que por suerte o por desgracia, no dejan entrever nada jajaja. Fue solo un experimento raro con el pescado, es que Ada cogía palabras muy raras jajaja. Bueno espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poco, a mi me hizo hasta un poco de gracia hacerlo jajaja; pero como siempre lo que cuenta es la opinión del lector¿no? Pues eso.

Y ahora a los reviews; muchas gracias por todos ellos: **yukime souma-chan** (Hola, si una verdad como una casa, que pocas somos; pero las pocas que somos tenemos calidad por muchas jajaja. ¿Un SasuNaru cachondon? mmm…se intentara…a ver como lo hago. Por lo pronto el reto ya esta en la lista. A ver que sale de todo esto jajaja. Un beso chica.); **Kotoko Hyuuga** (Hola, me alegro de que no fuese tan traumante. Sinceramente, es que mi estomago no podía hacerlo más….lemon, porque creo que vomitaba todo lo que tenia en el estomago. ¿Habrá que cobrar entrada por ver la nevera? Seria un buen negocio no jajaja. ¿Sabes que me mataste con lo de que raro se me hace leer algo de pescado sin Kisame? Que risa chica jajaja, cuanta razón jajaja. Igual hasta sale algún hermano de Kisame en este drabble y el sin saberlo, y que siga así que igual me mata y todo u.u Bueno tu tranquila por el review¿vale? Un beso.); **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** (Hola, por dios que tremendistas sois a la hora de mal pensar jajaja. Tengo estomago por dios jajaja. Hija, con eso de que eres mi fan…me sacas los colores….que vergüenza por dios, yo también soy tímida aunque no lo parezca jajaja. Creo que ya se que son los duraznos…es que me despiste jajaja nada que no ando lucida yo últimamente. Bueno…he cogido tu reto porque dije que cogería todos los que me pusieran pero lo voy a ver chungo. Lo haré con sake que no se porque pero veo a Orochi muy bebedor jajaja. Bueno a saber que sale. Cuídate mucho chica, un beso.); **fati-chan87** (Hola ero-sensei. Tu siempre al revés del mundo, como debe ser jajaja. Orochi uke…hombre…puede ser jajaja, pero prefiero no imaginármelo de ninguna forma, ni uke, ni seme jajaja. Si, me han encantado tus drabbles-shots, sobretodo el último ya te lo dije…que morbo hija, que morbo…Y tranquila que Zabuza no besa a tu lindo Haku jajaja es más bien una paranoia mía jajaja. Nos vemos. Besos.); **o-o-Nekoi-o-o** (Hola, ves como no era tan grave jajaja. Que tengo estomago por dios jajaja esta claro que no me creéis cuando os lo digo jajaja. Si hija, la pareja más clara de Naruto y ningún fic jajaja debe ser porque como no hay sentimientos reprimidos ni cosas así…jajaja como lo son y lo declaran a los cuatro vientos…pues…nadie se molesta jajaja. Será eso. A ver si te gusta el drabble, a Ada le gusto pero es que Ada no es imparcial conmigo jajaja. El de Calor…es que me quedo más NaruNeji que NejiNaru y no puede ser….lo reescribiré y si eso pongo los dos jajaja en plan: primera versión y segunda versión. Ya te queda menos para los tuyos y para la sorpresita jiji. Un beso chica. Y no te vayas tanto de vacaciones que se te echa de menos.); **Ada-chan** (Hola, pobre Nekoi hija jajaja Si es que no me extraña que no preguntara, por si acaso le decías que los liaba o algo así jajaja prefería la ignorancia la chica jajaja hacia bien. Si suerte que no hay beso que sino…ya tenia el ordenador lleno de virus. Si, hija tengo club de fans u.u pero hace tiempo que no se nada de su presidenta jajaja y además ahora me ha superado con creces ella a la hora de escribir; eso si yo sigo siendo su musa literaria jajaja. Si eso fundas tu uno pero no creo que tengas muchos miembros jajaja tres más o menos. Ya se que evades BD para que insistir jajaja. A ver si te devuelven el Internet rápido cosita que se te echa de menos, ahora hasta salgo por las noches porque no puedo hablar contigo u.u Pues nada, un beso muy grande Ada, cuídate mucho.); **Tifa Uzumaki** (Hola Tifa, si, si ya veo que todo el mundo pensó muy mal con este drabble jajaja. Si llego a hacerlo creo más traumas que los teletubies jajaja. ¿Te has leído unos cuantos de golpe? No se te indigestaron por ahí jajaja porque suele pasar. El de la nevera fue un día que se me fue la pinza, vamos como estoy casi todo el tiempo, y nada salio esa paranoia. Y lo de nieve dulce….mmmm…tengo uno con helado, es más es el siguiente, si te vale pues bien y sino me lo dices que te hago uno jiji. Un beso chica, cuídate mucho.)

Pues hasta aquí los reviews, muchas gracias por todos ellos. Y ahora avances del próximo capitulo de la telenovela…perdón, esto no es de aquí. Quiero decir, y ahora avances para el próximo drabble.

El próximo drabble será un NaruHina o HinaNaru para el caso, ya que tanto los juntan en el relleno pues démosles la razón por una vez jajaja. El drabble se titulara Helado y bueno…no hace falta mucha imaginación para saber que habrá un helado por el medio¿verdad? Jajaja. Espero no tardar mucho esta vez pero me han quedado dos para septiembre y hay que estudiar.

Un beso. Hasta la próxima,

**Aya K**


	15. Helado NaruHina

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**HELADO  
**By Aya K

Hinata miraba su helado como si fuese la cosa más interesante del universo. Naruto, sentado a su lado, comía su helado sin pararse a mirar a su compañera de banco. La chica se sentía algo intimidada con Naruto al lado pero ella era misma la que había invitado al rubio a un helado y aquello ya era un buen comienzo.

Naruto paró un momento de comer cuando notó como Hinata movía sus pies sin descanso y los miraba como si fuesen interesantes. El rubio se giró un poco hacia ella.

-"¿Te pasa algo, Hinata?"-preguntó preocupado.

-"Eh….no….es sólo que…."

-"¿Qué que? Puedes contármelo si quieres."

-"Es que….verás…."-tenía que ser valiente esa vez al menos.-"A mí me gusta un chico…..pero creo que él no me tiene en cuenta…."

-"Pues sino lo hace es que es tonto. No te preocupes por esas cosas Hinata….además….eres una chica muy dulce y muy buena; y una gran amiga además"-exclamó el chico con su característica sonrisa-"Y…. ¿quién es el afortunado?"

-"Aaaa….no le conoces Naruto-kun"-respondió la chica poniéndose roja.

-"¿A no? Vaya….que pena…. ¿y cómo es¿Es un buen ninja¿Te trata bien?"

-"Aaaa…si no te preocupes Naruto-kun….es muy bueno…y un buen ninja….quiere convertidse en Hokage y…"-la chica abrió los ojos asustada dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-"¿Hokage? Entonces…"-el corazón de Hinata latía sin descanso, la chica estaba aterrada.-"¡Será mi rival!"

-"Sí….eso parece…."-contestó la chica sonriendo…de buena se había librado.

-"Bueno Hinata….creo que me iré a buscar a Sasuke y Sakura-chan para entrenar. Gracias por el helado."

-"De nada Naruto-kun."

-"No me llames así mujer…es demasiado formal….Naruto nada más."

-"Está bien Naruto. Nos vemos."-sonrió la chica.

Pero la sonrisa se fue rápidamente. Naruto se había acercado rápidamente a ella y le había dado un beso en los labios. Corto pero suficiente para Hinata que sentía su corazón a punto de explotar y sus mejillas rojas. Naruto se separó de ella y la miró fijamente para luego sonreírle como sólo él sabía.

-"Nos vemos Hinata…..tenemos cosas de que hablar."–La chica sólo pudo asentir. Aquello parecía un sueño demasiado real…del que no quería despertar.

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el decimoquinto drabble de la colección y el penúltimo antes de los retos. Se que no es uno de los mejores, es más no tiene mucho sentido, ni gracia, demasiado dulce, no tiene coherencia, etc. pero bueno algo es algo. Si os sirve de consuelo…el próximo será el ultimo antes de los retos que propusisteis, y que alguno aún no he hecho, así que la cosa se pondrá quizás mejor. Lo ultimo que digo ya antes de los reviews¿Sabéis que soy tan empanada que no me di cuenta de grabar los reviews ya contestados antes de cerrar el documento? Conclusión: he tenido que reescribirlos todos u.u Que desastre soy por dios.

En fin, muchas gracias por todos los reviews: **Nekoi** (Hola Nekoi, que cosas me dices mujer, que se me suben los colores jajajaja. En fin, que envidia me das chica, menudo verano. Tú cangrejo y yo más blanca que el yogurt con bifidus activo de Gaara. Has de darle recuerdos a Ada de mi parte que hace milenios que no veo a mi niña bonita. Se que el review es corto pero es que se me ha olvidado que te había puesto u.u menudo desastre que soy. Espero que te guste el NaruHina por mucho que no sea tu pareja favorita. Un beso.); **Kitsune-Megamisama** (Hola, ya leí los drabbles que decías y tienes razón son muy parecidos en el formato y tal, aunque creo que los otros están mucho mejor que los míos, aunque se hace lo que se puede. Cojo los retos, aunque, maldita la hora en la que dije que cogia retos, están complicadillos; se hará lo que se pueda¿vale? Aunque no prometo mucho. Un beso muy grande.); **Deraka** (Hija, cuanto review por metro cuadrado. Te los había respondido uno por uno antes de borrarlos u.u y como ahora ando algo pillada de tiempo te los comentare un poco por alto. Fijo que se me pasa algo así que me lo dicen¿vale? En el capitulo de la miel se que la pareja no es del todo creíble pero me habían mandado esa con miel y claro….me apetecía hacerlo un poco mas sensual. Se hizo lo que se pudo. Además acababa de leer un fic en donde la pareja esa tenia un argumento coherente y claro…todo se junto jajaja. En el de Sai, sinceramente, odio a Sai; pero me lo pidieron y hice lo que pude, tengo otro más adelante aún más surrealista, ya veras. El de los Bifidus…me inspire en el anuncio de Coronado jajaja es que me parto cada vez que le veo hablando de bifidus activos jajaja; quedo un poco coña pero bueno, no quedo tan mal. El del jabón…sinceramente…solo imaginarme a "eso" con su lengua liándose con cualquier ser vivo del planeta…me revuelve el estomago. Algún día, con alguna copa de más o demasiada cafeína en vena, se me ocurrirá algo para atentar contra la frágil cordura mental de la gente jajaja. El de pescado si, me falto todo el yaoi y eso que son los gays declarados jajaja pero bueno, era por no caer en la rutina jajaja y también porque no había mucha inspiración. Los últimos de esta tanda no han sido muy buenos. Apunto todos tus retos¿vale? Y el de la Sandia me ha matado a ver que sale. El del Helado bueno este va de helados, sino te convence me lo dices y a ver que hacemos jajaja. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, eres un sol. Y nada chica, gracias por tomarte la molestia de mandarme un review por drabble. Un beso.); **Kotoko Hyuuga** (Hola, Me alegro de que te haya gustado el drabble. No se ni como se me ocurrió jajaja solo salio de la nada, como la vida en la tierra jajaja. Y nada, así quedo, no creo que me haya quedado muy mal pero los hay mejores. Lo único que me falto fue más pareja y menos pescado. ¿Entradas para una visita a la nevera? Ya te pediré, tranquila. Cuando encuentre a unos colgados capaces de pagar por desaparecer, en este mundo hay gente para todo. Y tienes razón en lo de Kisame, a mi no me caería bien un tío que se come a mi family jajaja. Un beso.); **Fati-chan87** (Ero-sensei u.u que desastre soy, con todos los review contestados y los pierdo todos. Si es que…de donde no hay no se puede sacar. Estaba pensando yo… ¿Le pagamos el arreglo de dientes a Zabuza en corporación dermoestetica? Hacen financiación a cinco años…se pasa cinco años matando y ala, pagado el arreglo, fijo que Haku nos lo agradecerá jajaja. Paranoias a parte, a ver si consigo mirar lo de la frasecita del demonio y te la paso. No tengas mucha prisa por editar jajaja y a ver cual es el siguiente que quieres traducir¿ok? Y averpara cuando otro chibi-shot que ya hay ganas de leer alguno más.Venga un beso ero-sensei.); **Mizu No Megami15** (Hola, se que los drabbles no tiene mucha lujuria y tal, pero estos eran por decirlo de alguna manera, los suaves. Alguno de los que siguen a continuación de suaves no tienen nada. Además los últimos estaban algo flojos pero creo que los siguientes van mejorando un poco, y son algo más largos algunos. SasuNaru son los dos siguientes así que tendrás por partida doble y NejiHina, tendrás que esperar algo más pero por ahí andan. Espero que te gusten, además hay más variedad de parejas por ahí. Tu reto lo he apuntado y ya mirare a ver que tal me queda¿vale? Solo que tendrás que esperar para leerlo. Bueno nada más, nos vemos. Un beso.)

Bueno, arreglado el desastre de antes con los review, pasamos al avance del próximo drabble. Para alegría de la gran mayoría es el último antes de empezar con los retos. Será un SasuNaru que tiene su historia detrás, si es que se me ocurren las cosas en los sitios más raros, ya os lo contare. Y bueno, se titula: Boda. Hasta ahí puedo leer, pero ya es una gran pista. Sobretodo para las mentes calenturientas.

Nos veremos en el próximo y ultimo drabble de esta temporada jajaja. No, no me voy de vacaciones; pero empiezan los retos. Un beso,

**Aya K**


	16. Boda SasuNaru

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**BODA  
**By Aya K

Naruto retrocedió asustado; Sasuke se acerco a él, hasta que lo dejó acorralado contra el lavabo. Estaban en la boda de Temari y Shikamaru. El rubio había bajado un momento al baño, hecho que el Uchiha aprovechó. Sasuke había entrado en el baño, había atrancado la puerta y le había acorralado sin más.

-"Sasuke-teme ¿Qué demonios haces?"- preguntó enfadado el kitsune intentando disfrazar su miedo y confusión.

-"Aprovechar el momento."-Dijo serio.

El moreno mató la distancia entre ellos y besó el rubio. Un beso profundo y cargado de deseo y pasión, desesperada pasión; que hizo que Naruto tuviese que agarrarse al antebrazo de Sasuke para no caer, ya que sus piernas no le sostenían en aquellos momentos. Y era que aquel beso le estaba poniendo a mil, la excitación le recorría todo el cuerpo apoderándose de todos sus sentidos.

Cuando se separaron Naruto mantuvo unos segundos los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperarse. Sasuke sonreía con deleite ante la aquella reacción. Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, se encontró con los profundos ojos negros del Uchiha, dos abismos negros que le hacían perder la poca cordura que poseía. Cuando hablo, Naruto tenía una voz ronca y excitada que volvió por un momento loco al moreno.

-"Carpe Diem."-murmuró perdido en los ojos de Sasuke.

Sasuke le sonrió y volvió a besarle con ansia. Los dos acabaron encerrados en uno de los cubículos de aquel baño dando rienda suelta a sus instintos más animales que llevaban tiempo reprimiendo.

No fue hasta un rato después que alguien notó la ausencia de los chicos.

-"¿Alguien ha viso a Sasuke o a Naruto?"-preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-"Tranquila Sakura."-dijo Kakashi, que en aquellos momentos regresaba del baño, sonriendo pícaramente.-"Están bien sólo es que se han "liado" un poco con un "pequeño" problema…y me parece que tardaran un rato en volver."-afirmó con satisfacción sentándose al lado de Iruka que le miraba asustado pensando en lo que podían estar haciendo sus alumnos en el baño.

Sakura, por supuesto, no sospecho nada; o si lo hizo no dio ninguna muestra de haber entendido las palabras de su sensei.

**FIN**

**N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el decimosexto drabble de la colección y el último antes de los retos. No es muy largo pero es que como ya dije tiene su historia detrás. Veréis…yo en Junio de este año tuve una boda y como andaba con lo de los drabbles y tal…pues…mientras todo el mundo se dedicaba a bailar y demás yo estaba sentada en la mesa y algo aburrida así que…se me ocurrió esta súper paranoia. Claro…como comprenderéis yo a la boda con libreta y boli no iba a ir así que cogí lo primero que pille para escribir, y no, no fue una servilleta; fue el móvil. Solo hay que imaginarme escribiendo un mensaje enorme, como para no serlo, era esto, con cara de concentración y el resto de la boda de cachondeo…vamos…patético. Pero bueno, me pareció que era un buen drabble para terminar la temporada. Se que he tardado un millón de años en actualizar, pido mil y un perdones. Los exámenes y demás me han tenido liadísima y aún no tengo muchos retos hechos. Espero poder ponerme las pilas con ellos porque sino habrá un paron a la mitad. Así que puede que tarde en actualizar los drabbles. Perdón. Por cierto, si meti la pata con lo de Carpe Diem que alguien me lo diga, que a veces no me empano.

Después de la historia detrás del drabble (por dios ni que fuese para tanto) pues los reviews, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado uno, se agradecen (espero no haberme olvidado de nadie uu): **Deraka** (Hola. Me alegro que estés de vuelta. Yo me quejaba porque no me acababa de convencer lo denso que me había quedado Naruto, casi parecía retrasado y por eso no me convencía mucho uu. Los retos empezaran en el próximo…si es que no muero de sobredosis de trabajo antes. Los tuyos tengo alguno hecho, alguno pensado y alguno sin saber por donde cogerlo jajaja. Tu tranquila en esta vida hay que ser egoísta, es lógico que preguntes por los tuyos, no vas a preguntar por los de quien no sabes jajaja. Si te vale como Helado este pues uno menos que tengo que hacer y tranquila…la lista es larga con o sin tus retos jajaja, tú tranquila. Aquí se apunta todo el mundo jajaja. Yo es que Sai…no es santo de mi devoción. Aunque creo que últimamente me esta empezando a caer bien por culpa de un AU que estoy leyendo jajaja. Pero aún así…hasta que me demuestre lo contrario…como que no será santo de mi devoción. Gracias, de verdad que los reviews me animan mucho. Son mi sustento y el de mi musa…cuando no pasa de mi olímpicamente jajaja. Gracias por los ánimos chica. Espero que te guste el último drabble de la temporada. Nos vemos. Y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Bye.); **Nekoi** (Hola Nekoi. ¿Mi vida corre algún peligro aún o puedo salir ya del refugio atómico? Jajaja. Oye tampoco te quejes tanto que dentro de lo malo pasara tiempo hasta que vuelvas a ver un NejiHina jajaja. La culpa toda de Ada ya sabes xD. Respecto a lo que nunca me retraso…era una ironía¿no? Porque esta vez si que me he retrasado….y mucho…es que la vida universitaria es muy mala…nos atrofian. En fin…a ver si me puedo poner las pilas con todo lo que tengo por ahí. Y no me sometas a Ada al tercer grado mujer jajaja. Que la pobre ya tiene bastante con mis desvaríos jajaja. Oye lo de Konohamaru no lo había pensado pero habría estado muy bueno, si lo llega a decir ya verías a Hina tirada para atrás estilo anime jajaja y con la gotita por la nuca jajaja. Me alegra de que te guste la "dulzura" de mis drabbles jajaja. Yo es que como me ponga empalagosa…peor que unas fresas con azúcar hija. Aunque este de la boda de azúcar tiene poco jajaja. La trama enlazante a una boda ya la ves, de invitados jajaja No creo que en Konoha sean legales las bodas gays…todavía jajaja. Hasta que Tsunade firme algo que no debe mientras esta más que borracha jajaja. Dale recuerdo a Ada si no la veo que se la echa de menos. Un beso chica.); **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** (Hola, muchas gracias por los dos reviews, eso lo primero. Lo segundo, gracias otra vez jajaja. Si es que mi madre me hizo demasiado agradecida jajaja. Bienvenida de nuevo, espero que las vacaciones hayan estado geniales, que para eso son. Aprovecha que no todos las tenemos jajaja. Y ala, yo encantada de que me des la vara, así por lo menos trabajare algo jajaja. Respecto al capi 14…es que Zabuza no sabe las propiedades beneficiosas de una buena dieta…menos mal que esta Haku por ahí para ayudarle a entendérselas jajaja. Y si hija, yo veo a Orochimaru un bebedor nato…además de alguna manera tiene que soportar los dolores jajaja. No solo de medicinas se vive, el alcohol también vale mucho. Y respecto al capi 15…si fue dulce, dulce como un pastel. Si es que me dio la vena dulce ese día. Naruto todo alelado como es él y como siempre sorprende jajaja. Ya lo dice Kakashi que es el ninja numero uno en sorprender, la pobre Hinata seguirá intentado reponerse jajaja. Si, empiezo los retos ya. En el siguiente. Mientras tanto espero que este te haya gustado y que me perdones el haber tardado tanto. Por cierto¿que es eso de K-sama? Es que me has dejado con la intriga jajaja. Bueno ya se sabe que para intrigar a un tonto no hace falta mucho jajaja. No esperes muy ansiosa que soy muy inconstante jajaja. Esta demostrado y mucha ansia trae problemas jajaja. Nos vemos. Bye.); **Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei** (Hola hermanita. Es la primera vez que contesto a un review tuyo con tu nuevo y flamante nik jajaja. Me siento feliz (yo es que soy feliz con poco) Bueno te nos vas pronto uu que penita vamos a coger sin ti por aquí. Intentaremos vivir como podamos. Nos dejas 20 fics empezados y todos con ganas de leer la continuación jajaja eres peor que yo jajaja. Tu eres constante pero tienes demasiadas ideas niña jajaja. Bueno…empiezan los retos en el siguiente y si, mejor piensa que fue que Naru lo hizo a posta porque si no…si que parecería retrasado mental. Es que con este chico no se puede hacer nada. Me alegro que te gustase el drabble…yo sigo diciendo que no me acaba de convencer pero es que a mi no me convence nada de lo que escribo y publico jajaja. Sintiéndolo mucho no era noche de bodas jajaja eran banquete de boda con escapada a los baños de las bodas. Es que, en serio, yo soy una enamorada de los baños de los salones para los banquetes de bodas jajaja. Me encantan (lo se, tengo un problema serio). Yo voy al baño en una boda y se me ocurren mil y una cosas jajaja Muchas no muy sanas, y claro…así salen estas paranoias. Ya se que no hay lemon pero es que…dejémoslo estas jajaja ya tengo bastante con la norma que me pusiste para tus retos jajaja. Que me voy a ver negra jajaja. Menos mal que pones notas recordatorias con los capítulos porque sino ya te veía yo más perdía que Jiraya en un bar de ambiente jajaja. No te preocupes por tardar con el review, más tarde yo con el drabble. Nos vemos y cuídate mucho ¡eh! Que no te amarguen las prácticas. Un beso guapísima.)

Jolines….son más largas las contestaciones de los reviews que el propio drabble, manda narices. En fin. Se acabo el almacén de drabbles. Empiezan los retos señoras y señores (si es que hay alguno) Y el primero de la lista de los retos será para **_Ada-chan_**. Me pidió un SasuNaru con al palabra Azúcar Glass. Así que el próximo drabble será el primero de los retos. Eso si, no me preguntéis cuando lo colgare porque puede ser dentro de una semana como dentro de un mes. Lo siento mucho.

Nada más. Paz y amor. Nos vemos.

**Aya K**


	17. Azucar Glass SasuNaru

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)  
**Dedicatoria:** A **_Ada-chan_** por ser su reto. Sigue así guapísima. No cambies nunca. Un beso.

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**AZUCAR GLASS  
**By Aya K

El timbre de la residencia Uzumaki sonaba insistentemente. Naruto se dirigía a la puerta enfadado, le habían estropeado su maravillosa y sagrada siesta de cada día. Abrió la puerta de un tirón sin siquiera mirar quién era.

Así fue como se sorprendió al encontrar a Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta. Naruto parpadeó sorprendido.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke-teme?"

-"¡No me llames así usuratonkachi!"-exclamó el moreno cabreado para luego mirar al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.-"Verás….es que….yo…."

-"Sasuke…. ¿Qué te falta esta vez?"-preguntó suspirando cansado el rubio. Siempre que su compañero aparecía en su casa de improvisto era que se le había olvidado algo.

La última vez fue sal; la penúltima pimienta; la antepenúltima canela (que Naruto aún no sabía para que usaba); la anterior a esa queso rallado, la anterior leche, la anterior de la anterior perejil, y así desde hacía un par de meses. A saber qué sería a por lo que venía esta vez.

-"¿Cómo sabías que venía a por algo?"-preguntó sorprendido el Uchiha.

-"Mmm…déjame pensar…. ¿Por qué llevas dos meses viniendo a mi casa a pedirme chorradas que se pedirían un vecino aunque vivimos casi en lados opuestos de la aldea?"-preguntó irónico el rubio. La verdad es que no quería sonar irónico, ni borde, pero es que cada vez eran cosas más raras y absurdas las que pedía.

-"Vale…vale…tampoco te pongas borde."

Naruto dejó pasar al Uchiha hasta el salón de su casa y le miró insistentemente esperando que le dijese que quería; mientras el Uchiha miraba a cualquier lado menos a Naruto como si no se acordase de a que había venido exactamente y no era de visita.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"¿Y bien qué?"-preguntó extrañado el Uchiha.

-"¿Qué a por qué has venido esta vez?"

-"¡Ah¡Eso! Bueno….necesito….azúcar glass."-dijo con una sonrisa más que forzada. Naruto alzó una ceja sorprendido e incrédulo.

-"Pues lo siento mucho pero no tengo."

-"Vaya…. ¿Y un limón?"-preguntó tímidamente el moreno.

-"Sasuke…. ¿Tu me ves cara de tonto?"-preguntó cabreado el kitsune.-"Porque sinceramente yo no me la veo. Llevas viniendo a por cosas inútiles desde hace dos meses. Y no me digas que no son inútiles porque ya me dirás tú para que coño usas tú la canela."-el rubio estaba enfadadísimo aunque no sabía muy bien porqué…quizás esperaba algo más de todo aquello.-"Así que si no vienes a decirme nada importante, ni es una urgencia te agradecería que dejases de venir a molestarme."

Sasuke agachó un poco la mirada, perdiéndola en la pared un rato hasta que, por fin, contestó:

-"Tienes razón…y lo siento…pero….no sabía como decirte esto."

Naruto iba a preguntar el que pero no le dio tiempo. En dos segundos Sasuke había acabado a su lado, le había agarrado posesivamente de la cintura y le había besado. Un beso lleno de hambre y necesidad. Naruto sintió que se desfallecía entre las brazos del Uchiha.

Cuando el beso terminó Naruto se separó un poco de Sasuke y clavó su azul mirada en la negra del último preguntando mudamente el motivo de tal acción. Sasuke tan solo emitió un pequeño susurro mientras se acercaba de nuevo a besar aquellos ansiados labios.

-"Ai Shiteru."-dos simples palabras, dos corazones desbocados y una larga tarde por delante.

Lo que ocurrió en aquella casa, esa tarde….es otra historia.

**FIN**

**N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el decimoséptimo drabble de la colección y el primero de los retos. Este es uno de los más paranoicos que he hecho nunca, pero, precisamente por eso… ¡me encanta! Con este damos el comienzo a los retos. Espero poder contentaros con lo que me habéis pedido. Unos más difíciles que otros. Pero siempre los hago lo mejor que puedo. Algunos haciéndolos hasta dos veces y otros hasta me servirán para otras cosas. Sea como sea, espero que sigáis disfrutando con ellos porque eso es precisamente lo que quiero, que os guste leerlos. Son mucho así que os pido paciencia. No soy un genio y a veces me cuesta encontrar una buena historia para cada pareja. Y también hay veces que no tengo ánimo y/o tiempo. Solo espero que, aún tardando, sigáis leyéndolos.

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, se acerca a los 100 y de verdad que me pone muy contenta a parte que hacerme sentir orgullosa. Muchísimas gracias a: **Zahia-vlc** (Hola. Me alegro de que hay gustado el SasuNaru, estaba toda preocupada. Tu reto esta difícil chica, pero por algo es un reto jiji. Haré lo que pueda. Aunque no prometo nada. Se intentara. Algo saldrá jiji. Gracias, me alegra que te guste como escribo, eso sube mucho los ánimos. Nos vemos y espero que este SasuNaru también te guste. Besos.); **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** (Hola. Sasuke no piensa cuando se pone así, solo actúa jajaja. Kakashi lo paso pipa, casi va a por la cámara de video a ver si puede pillar algo para su disfrute personal y bochorno de sus alumnos jajaja. Tus retos ahí están, no se me olvidan; y muchas gracias por el apoyo. Así que lo de K-sama era por la K de mi nik. Vale jiji algo así suponía pero más vale preguntar. Si, espero llegar ya al 100, me hace mucha ilusión. Tu tranquila que puede que esta vez consigas ser la 100 y sino no pasa nada. Nos vemos. Besos.); **Nekoi** (Hola, tan mala no soy. Es cosa vuestra si interpretáis mis palabras como queréis jajaja. Ya, es muy raro que no se puedan casar…nada, tendremos que ponerle un día la ley a Tsunade delante para que la firme jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustase, sencillito es. No tenía mucho espacio para escribir. Y pícaro también jiji. Me dio por ahí. Me habías pedido de retos un NejiNaru y un ItaSaku. Además de mi sorpresita jiji. El KakaSaku lo apunte ya, a ver que se me ocurre. Espero que la experiencia laboral no te matase del todo que te necesitamos viva. Por cierto, se me olvido decírtelo. Tu fic de los gemelitos de Ouran…un 10 chica, un 10 jiji. Nos vemos. Besos.); **YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN** (Hola, ahora ya tengo sobrenombre jajaja. No esta mal. Me recuerda que soy discípula de las gran ero-sensei jiji. ¿Has visto? Yo por mi escribiría hasta debajo una piedra jajaja. Ya casi es lo que me queda jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustase el drabble y espero que este también te guste. Y tranquila que no escribiré en mis brazos jajaja La tinta no se queda y la sangre es un bien preciado como para andar desperdiciando jajaja. Nos vemos. Besos.); **Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei** (Hola, ero-sensei. Yo también me hice la misma pregunta mientras lo escribía¿Cómo seré tan friki? Jajaja. Nada chica, por desgracia no había ninguno haciendo piecitos, que sino…me hubiese puesto las botas. Hubiese escrito hasta en el mantel con sangre jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustase. Pensaba que quedaría un poco simple pero es que el móvil no daba para más jajaja. Cuídate ero-sensei que tienes que durar tres meses sin nosotras. A ver esos dolores. Por cierto…menudo chibi-shot sensei…me has dejado…vamos, he tenido que salir corriendo detrás de mis bragas que las muy traidoras se escapaban jajaja. Pues nada, a ver si este también te gusta y ya nos veremos. A ver si puedo traducir algún doujin en breve. Besos.)  
Ahora, tras los reviews, el avance del próximo episodio (soy yo¿o cada vez lo hago más telenovela? Jajaja) El drabble será el reto que me puso **_Nekoi_**, que aún no he terminado. Ya se que es raro pero es que hay dos versiones jajaja. La pareja es NejiNaru y la palabra Calor. Así que…en recuerdo al verano que vamos dejando atrás…el próximo será un tanto agobiante jajaja.

Paz y amor. Nos vemos.

**Aya K**


	18. Kimono Bonustrack

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto está hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Eso sí, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no sé si se puede considerar trama si quiera)  
**Dedicatoria:** A **_Nekoi_** porque suyo fue el reto y por eso está dedicado a ella. También porque es su cumpleaños y ya de paso, como me pillas algo lejos geográficamente, te doy mi regalo en forma de drabble. Espero que te guste, ya me dirás que tal.

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**KIMONO  
**By Aya K

-"¡Está usted preciosa, Temari-san!"

La doncella se retiró un poco, tras terminar de ajustar las mangas del kimono, dejando a Temari mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero ante el que estaba.

El precioso kimono de seda azul oscuro se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo haciéndola ver radiante. El pelo rubio, que se lo había dejado crecer hacia años, formaba un precioso recogido con un estilo entre clásico e informal que enmarcaba su cara y le daba un aspecto dulce y a la vez travieso.

Temari se observaba con detalle buscando el mínimo error en su atuendo.

Quería estar perfecta para su futuro marido.

Mientras ella se miraba la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Gaara, vestido con las ropas ceremoniales de Kazekage, entró en la habitación maravillándose con la visión de su hermana vestida para la boda. Algo se removió dentro de él y un calor le subió desde el estómago expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, la sensación de ver a la persona que más quería en el mundo radiante y feliz.

Temari reparó en que era observada y se giró para mirar a su hermano y sonreírle con dulzura, intentando trasmitir todo lo que sentía en aquel momento: felicidad, euforia, nervios, miedo…todo en tan solo una mirada. Gaara tuvo el impulso de llegar hasta ella y abrazarla para darle todo su apoyo, y así lo hizo; cruzó la estancia en cuatro pasos y rodeó el cuerpo de su hermana con sus brazos estrechándola contra él intentando trasmitirle todo su apoyo y la fascinación que le había producido verla así de hermosa.

La rubia correspondió al abrazo agradecida aunque sin poder evitar notar el cálido calor que emanaba de su hermano y aquel embragiante olor que desprendía todo su ser. Algo parecido le pasaba al pelirrojo que había escondido la cabeza en el cuello de Temari, aún siendo un poco más pequeña que él, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía el pelo de su hermana.

-"Estás preciosa Temari"-murmuró desde su posición, sobresaltando a la chica y haciendo que se estremeciese al notar el aliento de su hermano en su cuello.

-"Gra-gracias Gaara. Tú también te ves bien."-contestó la rubia cuando su hermano se separó, no sin esfuerzo, un poco de ella.

-"No digas tonterías, yo voy así porque lo manda la tradición. Además no soy yo el que se casa, sino tú. Estás preciosa, de veras. Tu futuro marido me da envidia, se lleva lo más hermoso de esta familia."-sentenció firmemente mirando de arriba a abajo a la rubia sin poder ocultar su fascinación ante lo hermosa que se veía.

-"No digas esas cosas Gaara. Nadie me está raptando. Nunca os voy a dejar, ni a ti, ni a Kankuro."-replicó quitándole importancia al asunto.

-"Sí, pero te casas con él."-murmuró el pelirrojo clavando sus ojos verdes en su hermana y haciendo que con aquella frase Temari entendiese lo que no decía.: _"Sí, pero te casas con él, no conmigo. Me abandonas."_

-"Gaara….ya lo hemos hablado cincuenta mil veces. Eres mi hermano. Te quiero pero….esto no puede seguir….no está bien."-la determinación con la que había empezado a hablar se quebró a la mitad de la frase, era tan difícil olvidar con todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Los ojos de la chica se veían tristes y acuosos, no le gustaba discutir aquello.

-"No está bien porque somos hermanos¿verdad?"-insistió de nuevo el Kazekage. Temari asintió desviando la mirada tratando de mantenerse fuerte y no llorar, pero su hermano vio el agua que se arremonilaba en sus ojos y decidió dejar el tema de una vez, la batalla estaba sentenciada desde hacía mucho tiempo.-"Tienes razón perdóname. No debería haber sacado el tema. Que Kazekage más caprichoso tiene esta aldea¿verdad?"-dijo sonriendo tratando de que la conversación anterior quedase zanjada; Temari sonrió aliviada por el cambio.-"Tengo algo para ti, onee-san."

El pelirrojo sacó de entre su ropa un paño negro y lo desenvolvió mientas se acercaba de nuevo a su hermana. Temari le miraba atenta y sorprendida.

-"Date la vuelta."-ordeno Gaara mirándola fijamente y haciendo que la chica temblase bajo aquella mirada verde.

-"Pero…. ¿Qué….es eso?"-preguntó aturdida cuando Gaara le mostró lo que tenía en el paño negro: un sencillo adorno para el pelo con el símbolo de la Aldea tallado en el y lacrado en rojo teja.

-"Esto es el adorno que toda mujer de nuestra familia ha llevado el día de su boda desde hace sabe dios cuantas generaciones."-recitó con solemnidad haciendo que Temari ahogase una risa por el tono de voz del chico.-"Es tradición que el padre o el Kage se lo de a la novia, como símbolo de que el consejo y la familia apoyan la unión."-Gaara dejo el tono bromista mientras miraba el adorno y evitaba la mirada de su hermana. Temari sabía que significaba aquello, su hermano aprobaba su boda y aquello era suficiente para ella, que sonrió alegre.-"Como papá no está….es mi deber dártelo."-añadió intentando justificarse.-"Date la vuelta onee-san…"

Temari le miró aún un poco confundida, pero obedeció. Ella pensaba que sólo debía llevarle el adorno, no ponérselo también. La chica se volvió de nuevo hacia el espejo y rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que alguna doncella llegase a terminar de arreglarla, la cercanía de su hermano la ponía demasiado nerviosa para su gusto. Sin embargo, ninguna doncella llegaría; Gaara se había encargado de que todas estuviesen ocupadas mientras él pasaba aquellos minutos a solas con su hermana.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la espalda de Temari con el adorno en su mano y se dispuso a ponérselo como mandaba la tradición. El suave pelo rubio de Temari se le enredaba en los dedos mientras terminaba de ajustar el peinado y el adorno, como si de una caricia se tratase. Temari sentía los dedos de su hermano en su pelo y no podía impedir cerrar los ojos abandonándose al placer que le producían las manos de Gaara enredadas en sus mechones.

Gaara estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que cuando terminó de colocar el adorno bien, no quería dejar de tocar el suave pelo de Temari, y más cuando descubrió que su hermana mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquella sensación. Las manos del Kazekage acariciaron la nuca de la chica con deleite mientras veía sus reacciones a través del espejo. La cabeza puesta en el ángulo en el cual las manos de Gaara tenían más acceso a su piel, los ojos cerrados, las manos agarradas al kimono en un intento de frenar los impulsos, los labios levemente entreabiertos inconscientemente; poesía pura a los ojos del pelirrojo.

Los dos sabían que no debían seguir con aquello, pero era difícil negarse a lo que les producía estar juntos. Gaara terminó de acariciar el cuello de Temari y posó las manos en los hombros de su hermana. La rubia abrió los ojos con algo de vergüenza no queriendo encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano, pero Gaara consiguió que sus miradas se unieses a través del espejo y Temari se sonrojó intentando huir de aquella mirada verde que la hacía sentir tan expuesta, tan desnuda ante su hermano.

Gaara sonrió perversamente, ya la había perdido pero no dejaría que los recuerdos la abandonasen, por lo menos no en ese instante. Quería estar presente en su memoria siempre. El pelirrojo acercó sus labios a una de las orejas de Temari y aspiró de nuevo el aroma de su pelo. Temari sintió el cálido aliento de su hermano y se tensó al cruzar de nuevo la mirada con él. Gaara reflejaba en sus ojos determinación, deseo, ira contenida y sobretodo profundidad; una mirada tan profunda que casi hacía perder la cordura. La ronca voz del Kazekage le pareció sonar demasiado cerca para su seguridad mental.

-"Estás preciosa, es la más pura verdad. Te vas a casar con un hombre excepcional pero…quiero que sepas onee-san…."-murmuró clavando su mirada verde en la de Temari a través del espejo y acercándose más y más a su cuello.-"que jamás estarás tan bella, por muchos kimonos que te pongas tan hermosos como este, como aquella vez en que dormiste abrazada a mí sin más ropa que tu piel y una sábana."-la chica se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de aquella noche e intentó huir de nuevo de la mirada del pelirrojo, pero él no la dejó. La seguía mirando atentamente mientras terminaba de hablar.-"Eres el ángel por el que he rezado toda mi vida. Mi ángel. Nunca lo olvides."

Gaara besó el cuello expuesto ante él y después se separó un poco de ella sin parar de mirarla intensamente. Temari estaba aturdida y agitada, el recuerdo de lo que habían pasado, aquella noche…..todo estaba grabado a fuego en su mente y en su piel y sabía que sería demasiado difícil olvidarlo todo. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse y alejar aquellos pensamientos.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo Gaara estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, ella se giró para verle y el muchacho habló sin girarse, era una despedida demasiado dolorosa para los dos.

-"Mi más sincera enhorabuena onee-san."-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.-"Espero que seas muy feliz."

**FIN**

**  
N.de Autora:** Bueno…este es el segundo de los retos impuesto por los reviews. Verdaderamente no fue un reto como tal¿verdad Nekoi? Ella solo menciono que a ver cuando terminaba el One-shoot GaaTema que tenia pendiente. Bueno…esto es un bonustrack mientas esperas a que lo termine. Algunas cosas quizás no se explican muy bien pero he intentado hacerlo lo más ilustrativo posible. Solo espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a ti Nekoi que para algo es tu regalo jajaja.

En fin…lamento haber estropeado la lista jajaja pero es que el NejiNaru aún no esta terminado del todo y aprovechando que era el cumpleaños de Nekoi pues…le pongo el Bonustrack. En el próximo volvemos a la rutina; ese ya será el NejiNaru que debía de ir aquí.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, ya son mas de 100 y me hace muy feliz que os sigan gustando: **Zahia-vlc** (Hola¿te ha gustado? Me alegra, honestamente me encanta como me quedo. Es la típica escena de vecino pesado pidiendo cosas sin sentido para que la vecina guapa le haga caso jajaja. Solo que en este caso son Sasu y Naru jajaja. Y las excusas son aún más patéticas si cabe jajaja. Espero que el Neji Naru te guste también. Aunque estoy en ello todavía. Nos vemos. Un beso.); **Ada-chan** (Hola, tranquila tu nik esta bien jajaja. Pichona, me ha encantado el review. No me lo esperaba muchísimas gracias. Y enhorabuena, sino me fallan las cuentas tienes el honor de haberme mandado el review numero 100. Vaya manera de volver tienes hija mía jajaja. A lo grande. ¿Cómo no vas a soñar cosas raras? Lo raro seria que no las soñases. ¿Has pensado en hacer un fic con tus sueños? Jajaja. Por cierto, que bien vives chica. Mírala ella. Y parecía tonta. A falta de uno, dos pa ella solita. ¡Reparte bandida! En fin, me ha encantado volver a veros a ti y a tu inner por aquí. Gracias por decir que escribo bien y que te gusta el drabble, me vas a hacer llorar (ojos llorosos) Y por cierto¿Dónde venden los peluches de inner? Jajaja ¡Yo quiero uno! Jiji. En fin, te dejo. Ya nos vemos pichoncito. Un beso.); **Nekoi** (Hola. No eres la 100 pero eres la 101. Un numero guapo también¿no? Además todo queda en familia, la 100 fue Ada jajaja. Me alegro que te gustase el drabble, a mi me encanto escribirlo. Me partia. Me imaginaba la típica escena de serie americana jajaja. Si, esta apuntado el KakaSaku y este es el tuyo jijiji. A ver si te gusta la sorpresita. Lo mencionaste cuando pediste el NejiNaru juju. Y me quede con ello jajaja. Así que…espero que te guste la sorpresita jiji. Si, leí el fic de Ouran pero no había podido dejarte review. Luego te lo deje jiji. Pues nada chica, ya nos vemos. Un beso.); **YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN** (Hola jajaja No me acostumbro al nombre que me has dado jajaja. No soy tan pervertida leñe…bueno…no lo aparento jajaja. Me alegro que te gustase, pero lamentablemente no contare la otra historia jajaja. Eso se deja a la imaginación de cada uno. El reto supongo que será un SasuNaru en una escuela¿no? Es que el review salio mal y no lo entiendo bien. Si no es eso avisa y me rectificas jiji. A ver si pongo más cosas pervertidas…me lo pensare jajaja pero no mucho. Nos vemos. Un beso.); **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** (Hola. No te des contra el escritorio mujer. No pasa nada. Que más da ser la 100 o la 1000. Lo importante es que lo has leído y te ha gustado que esa era la intención. Pobrecita…no pienses en los exámenes que son malos. Muy malo. Piensa en cosas bonitas….en Naru y en Sasu…en una playa…en cualquier cosa menos en los exámenes (menuda terapia jajaja da asco jajaja) Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo. A ver si este también. Nos vemos. Un beso.); **Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei** (Hola imoto-chan. Yo también me preguntaba para qué narices quería canela pero bueno…había que poner algo, era canela o fairy jajaja. Hermanita…un día te vas a desangrar…tienes que ir a mirarte lo de las hemorragias eh! Me alegro que te gustase mi naru-chan. Intento que me salga lo más real posible…aunque no siempre lo consigo jejeje. Lamentablemente no es un NejiNaru este jajaja; pero espero que te haya gustado también. Nos vemos. Un besito imoto-chan.)

Bueno, el próximo si es el NejiNaru de **_Nekoi_**, otra vez jajaja, con la palabra Calor. Perdonar por tardar tanto con él pero me queda pulir un par de detalles y tal. Espero que mientras os haya gustado el Bonustrack.

Paz y amor. Nos vemos.

Aya K.


	19. Calor NejiNaru

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)  
**Dedicatoria:** A **_Nekoi_** porque suyo fue el reto y por eso está dedicado a ella. Dos seguidos… ¡acaparadora! xD. Espero que te guste, ya me dirás que tal.

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**CALOR  
**By Aya K

Llevaban en aquella pequeña habitación cerca de tres horas y el calor se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Los dos sudaban rezando por la más ligera brisa que pudiese llegarles.

Sin embargo, ninguna llegaba; y el calor se hacía más y más insoportable.

-"Creo que Tsunade-oba-chan se ha pasado un poco con el castigo."-gimoteó Naruto abanicándose con la mano.

-"En eso estoy de acuerdo. Esto es insoportable."-dijo Neji mientras se recogía la molesta melena en una cola alta.

-"Quizás deberíamos plantearnos el suplicar por nuestra liberación."-gimoteó de nuevo Naruto.

-"¡Oh vamos¿Este es el Naruto rebelde del que tanto se habla? Deja de gimotear hombre."-regañó el moreno.

-"Como si fuese tan fácil… ¡Tengo calor!"

-"¿Y crees que yo no?"-contraatacó el moreno.-"Yo también tengo calor, pero no voy a darle la satisfacción a la Hokage de verme suplicar."

-"Uy, uy, que rebelde te nos has vuelto Neji."-bromeó Naruto.

-"Ya ves. Es lo que tiene andar cerca tuyo…se pegan los malos hábitos."

-"Vaya, gracias por la parte que me toca guapo."-refunfuñó el rubio.

-"Ya sabía que era guapo, pero gracias por el cumplido rubito."-dijo metiéndose con el rubio. Naruto bufó molesto.

-"No te doy una paliza porque tendré más calor después que sino…"-amenazó el kitsune.

-"¡Oh¡Qué miedo!"-se burló el Hyugga, medio riéndose.

Naruto le fulminó con la mirada. Sabía de sobra que era todo en broma, pero le daba rabia. No tenía sentido enfadarse con Neji y menos en aquella situación, así que lo dejó correr. Aunque el dejarle ganar aquella batalla sabía que significaba que se lo recordaría después siempre que pudiese.

El rubio miró las paredes de la habitación buscando una escapatoria o siquiera una vía de aire que refrescase la habitación. Sin embargo, por mucho que miraba no encontraba ni un leve resquicio. Derrotado decidió aliviar el calor que sentía; se quitó la chaqueta de su inseparable chándal naranja quedándose con la camiseta de tirantes negra que siempre llevaba bajo la chaqueta.

Neji, que también había estado mirando por los alrededores buscando corrientes de aire, miró a Naruto justo cuando éste quedaba tan solo con la camiseta puesta. El moreno no pudo evitar mirar sin reparo los brazos del rubio y todo lo que la camiseta dejaba intuir que existía bajo ella. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que miraba, apartó la vista sonrojado.

Naruto tiró la chaqueta del chándal por una de las esquinas de la habitación y suspiró algo más refrescado, pero aún con la sensación pegajosa del sudor. Después miró a un Neji que aún estaba acalorado.

-"Neji¿Estás bien? Tienes toda la cara roja."-dijo Naruto.

-"Sí, sí. Estoy bien."-dijo Neji rápidamente.

-"Si tienes calor deberías quitarte la chaqueta. Yo creo que en breve me quitaré los pantalones porque no aguanto este calor."-dijo mientras se abanicaba con la mano.-"¿A quién se le ocurre encerrarnos en pleno verano aquí?"

Neji no contestó a la pregunta, seguía procesando la información que acababa de darle el rubio. Si se quitaba los pantalones apenas le quedaría ropa encima. Ese simple pensamiento aceleró aún más el corazón de Neji que acabó quitándose la chaqueta si no quería asarse de calor.

Esta vez fue Naruto el que no pudo evitar fijarse en Neji un poco más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, consiguió apartar la vista antes de que Neji se diese cuenta. Neji tiró su chaqueta junto a la del chándal de Naruto.

Estuvieron en completo silencio varios minutos, asfixiados por el calor que empezaba a concentrarse en la habitación y sin posibilidad de que alguien se apiadase de su situación.

-"¡Joder¡Esto es inaguantable!"-gritó frustrado Naruto.

-"Ya, pero ya me dirás que hacemos. No podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar a que la Hokage nos saque de aquí."

-"¡Jolines! Yo podría estar haciendo cosas más interesantes que estar aquí asándome de calor."

-"Ah, vale gracias. Ya sé que estar conmigo no es muy interesante; pero que sepas que esa forma de decirlo me ha dolido."-dijo el Hyugga con sorna.

-"Hombre tampoco es eso Neji, pero date cuenta que ahora mismo preferiría estar en cualquier sitio que aquí."

-"Bueno en eso estoy contigo."-aceptó Neji.-"Pero que sepas que tampoco es tan malo estar contigo, sino fuese por este maldito calor…"

-"Pero contra el calor no podemos hacer nada¿verdad?"

-"Parece ser que no…"-murmuró el moreno.

Los minutos seguían pasando y el calor seguía aumentando de forma insoportable. Los dos chicos sudaban sin parar y notaban la ropa pegajosa por el sudor. Intentaban no mirarse por razones de seguridad mental y, hasta el momento, lo estaban consiguiendo.

-"Ya sé que es una falta de educación, pero es que no aguanto el calor."-dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la camisera sin mangas.-"Espero que no te importe."-murmuró vacilante.

Lo que menos le importaba a Neji era la falta de educación, estaba más preocupado en lo que la visión del cuerpo medio desnudo del rubio iba a producirle. Si ya sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas por la propia adolescencia, que Naruto se quedase medio desnudo frente a él no ayudaba, para nada. Y más teniendo en cuenta que desde hacía algún tiempo tenía pensamientos nada puros con el rubio de protagonista.

Sin embargo, Naruto estaba en su mundo piruleta ajeno a los pensamientos del moreno. El kitsune se apoyó en la pared buscando el frío contacto de la misma para aliviar el calor sofocante que sentía. Neji no se perdía ningún movimiento del rubio, aún a sabiendas de que no debía mirarle.

-"¡Dios¡Ni siquiera así¡Esto es insoportable!

-"Ya deja de quejarte Naruto. Para mi también es insoportable y no me quejo tanto."-rechistó el Hyugga cabreado por la situación, aunque más que el calor, lo que le cabreaba era ver a Naruto frente a él casi sin ropa y no poder hacer nada de lo que estaba pensando en aquellos instantes.

Naruto lo miró enfadado; no le gustaba lo borde que se había puesto; y más teniendo en cuenta que él no tenía culpa ninguna de estar allí encerrado junto al moreno.

-"Vale tío. Tampoco te pongas borde¡eh!"-dijo poniendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos enfadado.

-"Perdona Naruto. Es que no aguanto este calor."-intentó arreglar la situación cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enfadado.

-"Yo tampoco. Esto es peor que una sauna."-dijo resignado.-"¿Tú no tienes calor?"-preguntó mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada y un poco de curiosidad.-"Deberías quitarte la camiseta Neji. Estarías más fresco."

-"No, da igual. Estoy bien así."-contestó al instante; lo que menos quería era quedarse sin ropa delante del rubio. No se fiaba un pelo de sus hormonas revolucionadas.

-"¡Anda ya¿Cómo vas a estar bien así?"-replicó el rubio a la vez que se levantaba y se acercaba a él.-"Estás chorreando Neji. Eso no es estar bien. Anda, hazme caso por una vez."-dijo mientras cogía la camiseta del moreno por abajo y empezaba a subirla con intención de quitársela.

Neji notaba formarse un nudo en el estomago al sentir como su camiseta se deslizaba hacia arriba; y lo peor de todo era quién era el que la deslizaba.

Naruto terminó de quitarle la camiseta pasándosela por la cabeza y la improvisada cola en la que había amarrado su pelo; el problema era que como Naruto era más bajo que Neji, tuvo que acercase lo suficiente al moreno para poder quitarle la camiseta bien. Cuado término su trabajo se quedó mirando atentamente a Neji. El moreno trataba de controlar sus instintos; aunque teniendo tan cerca al objeto de los mismos era un poco imposible; y más si añadimos que podía notar el torso del kitsune demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de controlarse, pero cuando por fin los abrió todo el autocontrol que intentaba imponerse se fue al traste. Y más cuando vio aquellos labios que deseaba besar desde hacía tanto tiempo a sólo unos centímetros de él. Decidió que si tenía que morir, mejor a manos del rubio.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando noto una leve presión en los labios y la cara de Neji tan cerca que apenas podía distinguir bien su contorno; lo que sí notaba era que tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando se dio cuenta por completo de lo que sucedía intentó apartarse aunque sin éxitos.

Neji se había aferrado a la cintura del rubio sin dejarle ninguna opción de separarse de él. Naruto con el tiempo empezó a acostumbrarse a la húmeda sensación; cosa que aprovechó Neji para apresarlo más contra él y poder profundizar el beso todo lo posible. Naruto ya no intentaba separarse, es más ayudaba a Neji a juntarse más aún.

Cuando por fin se separaron Naruto miraba confuso al Hyugga, aunque no enfadado. Neji aún lo mantenía abrazado contra él; a la distancia mínima para poder mirarse sin marearse. El moreno rehuyó la mirada del kitsune y suspiró resignado a la vez que deshacía el agarre de su cintura; separándose de él.

-"Yo…lo siento Naruto…"-trató de disculparse avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-"Nada, no pasa nada."-murmuró el rubio con sinceridad y ni una pizca de enfado en la voz.

De pronto, oyeron pasos en el pasillo que llevaba hacia su celda. Naruto reconoció el chakra de Shizune, al parecer Tsunade había tenido clemencia; aunque el rubio sospechaba que su fiel ayudante había tenido parte de culpa en aquella clemencia. Los dos se vistieron sin mirarse y se prepararon para la llegada de Shizune apoyándose uno en una pared opuesta.

Justo cuando la puerta estaba a punto de abrirse Naruto cruzo rápidamente la pequeña celda y se acercó a Neji, tomándole por sorpresa cuando le dio un rápido beso cargado de deseo y ansia.

-"Si cuando salgamos tienes frío por el cambio de temperatura…ya sabes dónde vivo."-murmuró antes de volver a su pared guiñándole un ojo a Neji en el preciso momento en que Shizune entraba por la puerta con las grandes noticias.

Neji pensó que ya puesto a morir….mejor a manos de Naruto que de frío.

**FIN**

**N.de Autora: **Bueno…aquí esta el tercero de los retos, el que tendría que haber ido antes del GaaTema. De este hay otra versión pero me salio más NaruNeji que NejiNaru; así que lo reescribí y salio eso….no se yo si os gustara pero bueno…A ver…de este no tengo mucho que decir…solo que perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estuve liada con un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga. Si alguien quiere que cuelgue la otra versión, que no es muy buena pero ninguno lo es; pues que lo diga y lo pongo en plan anexo.  
Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz. **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** (Hola, sinceramente me gusta tu opinión pero no me cuadra…no se, es que no estoy muy lucida hoy. Gomen. Gracias por lo ánimos y a ver si puedo ir más rápido con los siguientes aunque no prometo nada. Besitos para ti también. Cuídate.); **Nekoi** (Hola cosa guapa. No llores mujer, que no es para tanto. Me alegre de que no dijeses el GaaTema en la conver XD me libre de mentir. Y me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado. Es que, como ya te dije, tengo un fic empezado de ellos dos y el final del fic será parte de este drabble (y un pequeño añadido más) ¿De verdad se me da bien esto de las escenas cortas? No se yo…lo hago medio en hobby por probar un poco de todo. A ver si este también te gusta…aunque no se porque no me salió como yo quería…en fin. Para merecerlo has hecho muchas cosas pero si me pongo a escribir la lista igual acaba siendo un testamento como los reviews de Ada xD. Cuídate mucho linda. Besitos.); **Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei** (Hola imo-chan. Para que veas…últimamente me da por los hermanos del desierto xD. A mi me gusto mucho escribirlo…es que en las parejas hetereos ya sabes quien será el "uke" xD no hay que pensar quien va a ser el dulce xD Me alegro que te gustase esa escena…la verdad es que fue un día de inspiración genial XD en plena clase de diplomático xD. Es que es soporífera. En fin, con este he tardado por tu culpa xD na es broma, fue cosa de mi corregidora. El siguiente ira rápido. Besitos imo-chan.)  
Bueno, el próximo si es el SaiSasu (ya lo se, es raro) de **_Dark-Hana_**, con la palabra Desengaño. Espero tardar poco en subir este.  
Paz y amor. Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


	20. Anexo I: Calor v1

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**CALOR  
**By Aya K

-"¡Dios¿Cómo puede hacer tanto calor, dattebayo?"

Naruto estaba echado encima de la madera de uno de los corredores de la mansión Hyugga. Neji le había citado para entrenar un poco juntos, claro que también había estado entrenando Hinata con ellos.

La chica se había ido hacía unos minutos, ya que había quedado para entrenar con Shino y Kiba en el bosque, a la sombra. Sólo de pensarlo Naruto deseaba estar allí. Una ola de calor se había apoderado de Konoha y desde hacía una semana y pico, y hasta los pájaros evitaban volar ya que el calor era insoportable.

Naruto hacía cualquier invento para poder pasar mejor la ola de calor. Por ahora había seguido el ejemplo de toda la villa: sacar toda la ropa de verano del armario. Concretamente el rubio iba vestido con unos pantalones cortos naranjas y la camiseta de tirantes negra que solía usar debajo de la imprescindible chaqueta naranja de su chándal.

Neji estaba apoyado en una de las columnas que había en el corredor y miraba al cielo rezando porque empezase a llover. Se había hecho muy amigo de Naruto a raíz de hacer alguna misión juntos y la verdad es que se lo pasaba bien entrenando con él y con su prima.

El moreno miró a Naruto desde su posición. El rubio tenía las manos sobre los ojos y estaba completamente estirado sobre las tablas de madera del corredor. Intentaba por todos los medios no pasar tanto calor, pero era inútil. Neji sonrió ante los inútiles intentos de Naruto.

-"Naruto…."

-"¿Sí¿Qué pasa Neji?"

-"¿Sigues con calor?"

-"Pues sí…. ¡Esto es insoportable!"

-"En ese caso….ven."-dijo mientras se levantaba. Naruto alejó las manos de sus ojos para mirar a Neji desde su altura. El moreno sonreía y le hacía señas para que se levantase. El rubio se levantó, no sin esfuerzo, del suelo y siguió a Neji por los corredores de la mansión Hyugga.

-"Verás…mi tío me ha dejado tener algún que otro caprichito a lo largo de los años y el primero que me compre fue un ventilador para mi habitación."

-"¿En serio? Eso es ser previsor, sí, señor."

-"Pues sí. Así que estaremos mucho más frescos en mi habitación con el ventilador puesto que allí en el patio al sol."

-"¡Tienes toda la razón, dattebayo!"

-"Aquí es."-dijo el moreno abriendo una puerta de un lateral y haciendo pasar a Naruto al interior.

La habitación de Neji era casi tan grande como la mitad del apartamento de Naruto y estaba decorada con sencillez. Y allí en una esquina estaba el ansiado ventilador.

-"Siéntate ahí mientras lo pongo a funcionar."-le indicó el Hyugga a Naruto.

Naruto obedeció sentándose sobre unos cojines. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a protestar porque tenía más calor que afuera el ventilador empezó a moverse y una cálida brisa lleno la instancia. Naruto cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa; Neji cerraba las ventanas para que no entrase más calor riéndose de la expresión del kitsune.

Cuando terminó se sentó junto al rubio y los dos se recostaron en los cojines para disfrutar de la brisa. Naruto se sentía en la gloria; allí echado en los cojines con la suave brisa tirando y Neji a su lado.

El moreno le miraba entretenido sin perderse detalle, viendo como los mechones del pelo rubio danzaban por culpa de la brisa. Estaba tan absorto que no vio como Naruto abría los ojos y le miraba inquisidoramente.

-"¿Tengo algo en la cara Neji que no haces más que mirarme?"

-"¿Eh? No, no, perdona es que me quede pensando y veía sin ver."-dijo inventando una excusa.

Naruto sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos aún así siguió hablando mientras Neji se sonrojaba un poco.

-"Mientes fatal, Neji."

Al verse descubierto el moreno intento buscar una excusa creíble.

-"Yo…bueno…verás…es que…."

-"¿Es difícil no admirar la belleza?"-preguntó el rubio divertido.

-"Sí….digo no, no es eso. Lo que quería decir era que…. ¡demonios! ya no sé ni lo que digo."-murmuraba Neji.

-"En ese caso no digas nada. Hay cosas mejores en las que usar los labios."-dijo Naruto cogiendo el mentón del moreno y besándolo.

Neji no supo nunca como lo había descubierto, ni como había llegado a cogerle el mentón sin que él lo supiese. Aquella tarde con la brisa del ventilador, refugiados del calor sólo supieron a que sabía el otro.

**FIN**

**N.de Autora: **Bueno…esta es la primera versión de Calor, que era el reto de Nekoi. Lo pongo como anexo pero no es para nada obligatorio leerlo ni dejar review, es solo que así veis la diferencia de uno y otro. Además hay que aprovechar la producción literaria, xD  
Paz y amor. Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


	21. Desengaño SaiSasu

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)  
**Dedicatoria:** A **_Dark-Hana _**porque suyo es la que pidió esta cosa tan rara. No se yo si te gustara…en fin. Disfrútalo. Hecho con todo mí cariño, por más que odie a Sai. xD

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**DESENGAÑO  
**By Aya K

"_¡Que desengaño!"_-pensó irritado.

No se esperaba encontrar lo que encontró.

Tampoco se espera que precisamente él, el ninja al que había admirado desde que le habían hablado de él, fuese tan desprevenido.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Llevarte de vuelta a Konoha."

Sasuke se levantó de la cama donde había estado acostado y se sentó en la misma mirando desafiante a Sai.

-"¿Por qué debería volver?"

-"Porque así lo quiere Naruto-kun."

-"Vaya…ahora el dobe tiene mensajero particular. Eso sí que es una novedad."-espetó con una mirada de superioridad.

-"No, no soy su mensajero. He venido por propia voluntad."-dijo el anbu que ya había entrado en la habitación.

-"Pues más tonto eres entonces. No se suponía que estabas de parte de Orochimaru."

-"Sólo lo dije para poder conocerte."

Aquello sorprendió al menor de los Uchiha. ¿Por qué aquel tipo tan extraño diría eso para conocerle?

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-inquirió poniéndose alerta, aquel hombre no le daba buena espina.

-"De que mi misión era infiltrarme aquí y matarte...pero lo que realmente quería era conocerte."-afirmó Sai mientras se acercaba más a Sasuke.-"Verás…en Konoha siempre se ha hablado mucho del clan Uchiha y cuando éste desapareció de ti, Sasuke Uchiha. Siempre he tenido interés por conocer al famoso Uchiha superviviente de la masacre de todo su clan."

Sasuke lo miraba con odio mientras el anbu se acercaba más y más a él. El Uchiha sabía que debía usar su sharingan pero algo se lo impedía.

-"Ah no."-dijo Sai moviendo un dedo en señal de negación mientras sonreía falsamente.-"Ya he tenido bastante con lo de antes. Ahora te portarás bien y harás lo que yo te diga."

Sasuke le dirigió su mayor mirada de odio al chico pero éste sólo sonrió falsamente. Sin embargo, la cara de sádico malicioso que puso después le hizo ver a Sasuke que aquel chico no iba precisamente a hablar con él sobre el tiempo que hacía.

Sai, terminó de acercarse a Sasuke hasta quedar a su altura, el Uchiha aún sentado en el borde de la cama. El anbu cogió la cabeza del moreno y la levantó para poder observar de cerca sus ojos negros. Sai los miró detenidamente buscando alguna debilidad, pero sólo encontró los ojos fríos de un ser dispuesto a todo por venganza. Aquello le excitó, sentía la sangre correr por sus venas bombeando sin control. Aquellos ojos le hipnotizaban.

Acarició un poco las suaves y pálidas mejillas de Sasuke para luego acercarse con parsimonia a los labios del chico. Sasuke se dejaba hacer medio asqueado y medio aburrido, Sai tan solo sonreía con superioridad y falsedad.

Los labios se juntaron y la electricidad los recorrió. Sasuke se sorprendió, jamás había sentido eso al darle un beso a nadie, quizás era el paralelismo que había entre ellos dos lo que le hacía tener esa sensación. Sai disfrutaba del roce de aquellos suaves labios sin compasión, besándolos, mordiéndolos, succionándolos. Acababa de descubrir una droga de la que no quería despegarse en mucho tiempo.

Sai profundizó el beso uniendo más su boca a la de Sasuke y provocando que éste cerrase los ojos en un instante inconscientemente. Aquello era lo único que necesitaba Sai, sonrió malvadamente y se dedicó a recrearse en los recovecos que aquella boca dulce y peligrosa. Sabía que aquello estaba prohibido, _"no interactúes con tus víctimas, sólo mátalas"_ pero Sasuke era la víctima que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

Sai acabó venciendo la voluntad de Sasuke y éste acabó encima de la cama donde había estado acostado con el anbu encima de él y respirando entrecortadamente. Las manos de Sai se introducían entre la ropa del Uchiha y éste tan solo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, el placer que le provocaban aquellas manos le gustaba.

El anbu se acercó a los labios de Sasuke y los besó con fiereza, provocando un beso hambriento y húmedo. Sasuke gimió bajo el dominio del moreno. Sai sonrió perversamente y se acercó a una de las orejas del Uchiha besando su cuello en el proceso.

-"Sabes…yo soy artista…y créeme nunca he tocado un cuerpo tan perfecto como el tuyo."-decía mientras acariciaba el pecho de Sasuke y éste gemía ante las caricias.-"Créeme….lo vas a disfrutar."

Una última frase, una última declaración antes de perder la cordura y dejarse llevar por la pasión.

Realmente, lo disfrutó.

**FIN**

**N.de Autora: **Bueno…aquí esta el cuarto de los retos, el más raro hasta la fecha. De verdad que no se ni como me salio. Es que mira que me cae mal Sai; pero ponerlo con Sasuke era casi misión imposible. Lo peor es que una vez empezado…tenia ganas hasta de hacer lemon xD. Bueno, me he tardado un poco¿no? Mil perdones. No tengo excusa pero bueno. Ahora si que empezare a tardar más que casi me he quedado sin drabbles hechos ya. Tengo que escribir la mayoría de los retos aún. Gomen Nasai.  
Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz. **_Nekoi_ **(Hola. ¿Ves? Te dije que la segunda versión era mucho mejor que la primera, y lo decía con conocimiento de causa. Me alegro que lo encontrases más morboso, ese era el objetivo. Los retos los he intentado hacer más morbosos para que vayan más acordes con el titulo así que espero seguir manteniendo alto el listón de morbosidad. La frase que te pase no me acuerdo cual fue, pero me parece que te la pase en plan de coña xD. O sea, no tenía nada que ver con el drabble original. Espero que no haya sido tan malo…ya se que la pareja es rara a rabiar pero bueno…yo hago lo que me piden. Tengo alguno más rebuscado por ahí créeme xD. Ya veras. Bueno chica, nos vemos. Un beso y no te estreses mucho con la uni.); **_YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN_** (Hola, no sabes como me alegra de que os haya gustado. No estaba muy segura de que quedase bien…me alegro de que saliese bien parado. Mírala ella que lista, tu también te encierras con Neji. ¿Y quien no? Si hasta yo me apunto a la encerrona xD. Si, Naruto nos salio algo salido el chico, valga la redundancia, pero es que…Neji, el calor y el sitio le han despertado los instintos salvajes juju. Bueno a ver este si también ha cumplido. Ya me contaras. Un beso.); **_Deraka _**(Hola, mujer…tampoco tenias falta de ir a review por capitulo, pero muchas gracias. Espero poder contestarte a todo y que no se me olvide nada. Allá voy. A mi la inspiración me viene en el sitio menos pensado xD. Es que me aburría mucho en la boda para que negarlo xD. Aunque mucha gente pensó que era la boda de esos dos, eso hasta que a Tsunade no le de por firmar esa ley va a ser improbable. Respecto a tu drabble, tú tranquila que lo leeré. No he tenido mucho tiempo y para ser sincera se me había olvidado, pero en cuanto saque un ratito lo leeré y te dejare review. Muy buena pregunta xD. Yo creo que es aún más raro que Naruto tenga canela en casa que Sasuke vaya a pedirla. Quería hacer una conversación algo estupida y me salio eso xD. Tenía el día tonto. Me alegro que te gustase el GaaTema, la verdad es que este drabble es el final de un one-shot que tengo pendiente por ahí xD. Y al final en el one-shot si se dice con quien se casa Temari, pero eso es un secreto. A mi me cuesta mucho retratar a Gaara pero intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, a ver si un día me pongo a terminar ese fic. Mujer, tanto como un crack para las frases finales…digamos que tengo mis momentos de lucidez xD. Lo del dialogo de besugos era precisamente por el calor…no estaban muy lucidos mentalmente por eso Neji se dejo llevar así xD. Bueno, la siguiente actualización no se cuando será…pero tengo que decirte que el reto de los lacasitos ya esta escrito, solo que como van por orden tardaras en leerlo, gomen. La verdad es que cuando me lo propusiste me vino la idea y tuve que escribirlo. A ver si te gusta cuando lo leas. Tu tranquila por lo no enterarte, a veces hace cosas raras. Bueno, un beso muy grande chica. Nos vemos.); **_Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon _**(Hola, que lastima lo del review, a saber que pasaría xD. ¿Incito a que pienses en cosas pervertidas? Eso esta bien xD Objetivo cumplido jajaja. Tú tranquila, que ya tengo bastantes retos sin falta de más. Y además ahora me tardare mucho más con ellos. En fin, a ver si este, aunque raro, te gusta. Un beso.); **_Kyroa-chan _**(Hola, el reto es interesante…aunque más que para un drabble estaría bien para un fic o algo así. Bueno, ya veré como me arreglo. Lo apunto a ver que me sale¿vale? Me alegro que te gusten mis fics, no te preocupes por los reviews hay veces que no se puede por alguna razón y cuando no se puede no se puede. Mientras os guste a mi me da lo mismo. Nos vemos.)  
Bueno, el próximo es un drabble sin pareja, el personaje principal es Yondaime. El reto es de **_Elanta_**, con la palabra Café. No esperéis que lo suba pronto pero lo intentare.  
Paz y amor. Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


	22. Café Yondaime

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)  
**Dedicatoria:** A **_Elanta _**que para eso lo pidió ella. A ver que te parece la historia de Yondi y el café. Una historia de amor-odio en toda regla xD.

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**CAFÉ  
**By Aya K

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de un pequeño, pero acogedor piso en medio de Konoha. La habitación estaba ordenada, pero con algunas cosas desperdigadas por ella; como ropa o libros.

En la amplia cama, enredado entre las sábanas dormía el hombre que protegía a todos los habitantes de la aldea; el Cuarto Hokage.

Los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara justo cuando el molesto pitido del despertador comenzaba a sonar sin descanso. Con un gruñido de somnolencia el rubio apagó el despertador de un manotazo y se incorporó aún medio dormido.

Los ojos casi ni se le mantenían abiertos, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo en la cama o no llegaría a tiempo a la Torre Hokage para la llegada de los informes. Con el segundo gruñido de la mañana se levantó y salió de la habitación esquivando las cosas por el suelo hasta el baño.

La imagen que se encontró en el espejo era la de un joven de unos veintitantos años, con aspecto cansado y los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño y las legañas. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el pijama y meterse en la ducha. El agua caliente de la ducha comenzó a despejarlo y a relajarlo mientras movía su espada haciendo crujir las vértebras en el proceso, maldiciendo su manía de dormir en posturas imposibles.

Diez minutos después salía de la ducha despierto completamente y con ganas de empezar el día, pero lo primero era una taza de café. Caminó hasta la cocina con una toalla enroscada a su cintura y se preparó un humeante café solo. El olor amargo del café por la mañana era lo único que realmente le despertaba. Apuró la taza con prisa y volvió al baño para terminar de prepararse.

Quince minutos después Yondaime terminaba de comerse una tostaba mientras buscaba por el salón todos los documentos que debía entregar al consejo esa mañana. Cuando por fin encontró la carpeta que le faltaba, cogió las llaves de casa, salió del piso y cerró con llave.

Iba caminando a paso rápido por la calle mientras los tenderos que empezaban a abrir sus puestos le saludaban al pasar. El día había amanecido soleado y despejado, ni una sola nube interfería en el paisaje y aquello era una buena señal. Unos niños pasaron a su lado saludándolo y corriendo calle arriba hacia la Academia Ninja; Yondaime sonrió ante la vitalidad de aquella juventud y se encaminó hacia la torre Hokage.

Nada más llegar a su despacho Sandaime le esperaba con otra taza de café en la mano para él y una montaña interminable de papeles sobre el escritorio. Con una sonrisa el anciano Hokage le tendió la taza mientras acercaba la pipa a su boca.

-"Deberías dejar de beber tanto café."

-"Ojalá pudiese, pero es la única forma que tengo de poder aguantar el día."

-"Eso es verdad."-rió el anciano.-"Bueno te dejo con los papeles.

Yondaime miró la pila de papeles apesumbrado y se puso manos a la obra. Para la hora de comer la pila ya había menguado bastante, pero aún quedaban unos cuantos informes interminables que mirar. El Cuarto sólo se permitió un descanso cuando llegó la hora de comer. Sacó su almuerzo y subió a la terraza de la torre a disfrutar del buen tiempo mientras comía. Con la comida también se bebió la tercera taza de café del día.

Por la tarde volvió a enfrascarse en el papeleo y en la asignación de misiones. Aquel trabajo era estresante, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. A media tarde sus bajos niveles de cafeína le pidieron otro amargo café y fue a por él, con tan mala suerte que se encontró con Tsunade en el camino.

-"No deberías beber tanto café Yondi-chan."

-"Bueno, no lo haré si haces tú por mi el papeleo."

La rubia lo miró divertida y siguió su camino dejando al joven bebiéndose el cuarto café del día.

El atardecer le pillo aún entre papeles, pero con muchísimos menos que por la mañana. Cuando por fin terminó de leer y archivar el último Yondaime se recostó sobre el sillón y sonrió mirando por la ventana. Cogió sus cosas y sin más salió rumbo a su casa. Había sido un día agotador y necesitaba descansar.

Sin embargo, después de la cena nada impidió que se tomase su quinto café del día, como era su costumbre y que tras terminar de recoger las cosas se dedicase a pasar más de la mitad de la noche perfeccionando su última técnica, el Rasengan.

Y después de un día agotador, con tanta cafeína en el cuerpo y sin parar el Cuarto Hokage volvió a enredarse en las sábanas para dormir. Le esperaba la misma rutina al día siguiente.

---------------

Tres semanas después, hospital de Konoha….

El Cuarto se encontraba echado en una cama casi sin fuerzas, con profundas ojeras y pocas ganas de moverse.

-"Mira que te lo dije Yondi-chan."-regañaba Tsunade después de examinarle.-"No deberías de tomar tanto café."

Desde aquel día Yondaime prometió que dormiría más, delegaría tareas de oficina y lo más importante, dejaría la cafeína.

**FIN**

**N.de Autora: **Bueno…aquí esta el quinto de los retos. No se yo si habrá quedado muy bien pero se hizo lo que se pudo eso fijo. Espero que te guste Elanta. Quizás esperabas otra cosa…no se…bueno hice lo que pude. Creo que debo una gran disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar este fic….mil perdones de verdad. No se cuanto llevo sin subir nada pero cerca de dos meses o quizás más. En mi defensa debo decir que es que este era el último que tenia escrito y corregido. Por suerte para las que esperan sus retos por fin he recibido inspiración divina para los drabbles de fati (que son los siguientes y me están costando horrores) por lo que ahora iré un poco más desahogada (eso espero).  
Ahora los reviews contestados. Mil y una gracias por dejármelos. Yo que pensaba que nadie los leía ya.  
**Dark-hana** (Como si no supiese yo ya que te encanta este drabble xD. Si es que eres la que pides cosas más raras hija xD. Bueno, me alegra de que te haya gustado, ya nos vemos guapa. Besos.); **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** (Si, SaiSasu xD. Pareja rara donde las haya pero bueno…me alegro de que te haya gustado xD. Salí del embrollo como puede porque me costo mucho empezarlo, luego ya fue todo rodado pero hasta que pille el ritmo…creía que me iba a morir xD. Voy a empezar a pensar que soy polifacética y todo xD. Además…por algo son retos. Me halaga eso de que lo he juntado y acomodado, muchas gracias. Nos vemos.); **Nekoi** (Hola wapa. Ya se que te gustaba esa versión xD. Y ya se que te encanta el NaruNeji de Dame Más xD Me consta, me consta. Tengo pruebas que lo demuestran xD. ¿Naruto¿Vergüenza? No sabe lo que es eso xD. El SaiSasu…tranquila, no eres la única que se ha quedado sin palabras xD. ¿Qué Sai sale muy bien? Nekoi lo pongo como un violador en potencia xD. Lo de la v2…no tientes, no tientes que me quede con las ganas cuando lo escribí xD. El de Yondi como puedes ver no era nada raro, solo que es un adicto a la cafeína aunque no me extraña, con la aldea que le toco gobernar…se necesitaba algo para vivir xD. Ya te termine el ItaKisa aunque quedo algo raro…xD Y muy paranoico xD. Casi es un KisameAkatsuki que un ItaKisa xD. Besitos guapa.); **Deraka** (Hola, si doble capi pero no os acostumbréis xD. Hombre…tanto como que "tenias" que dejar review tras leer la segunda versión no creo que fuese parar tanto mujer xD Me alegra que te gustase esa versión, lo que pasa es que después de terminarla me di cuenta de que era NaruNeji y no NejiNaru y tuve que volver a escribirla xD. Lo de la sensación de calor...en fin…se hizo lo que se pudo xD de cuando en cuando me viene la inspiración xD. Me halagas con lo de las frases, me pones colorada. Aunque a veces reconozco que tengo suerte y me vienen esas frases a la mente. Yo tengo un dicho interno para estas cosas: Si una frase explica más que un párrafo para que poner el párrafo xD. Dicho un poco simplón pero así me ahorro de cerrar las historias con párrafos interminables xD. En este caso una frase vale más que mil párrafos. Y lo dejo ya que aburro xD. Lo de Neji con otros personajes tengo para más adelante un reto de un NejiTen así que a ver como queda. Respecto al SaiSasu, tranquila no pasa nada por el puagh xD. Yo reconozco que Sai no es mi personaje favorito pero lo uso bastante en las historias, más que nada porque como no se sabe casi nada de él y su carácter lo pongo como mejor me conviene (aunque intento no abusar…porque no me convence xD) Si te parece que la contestación anterior fue larga esta se lleva la palma xD. Con lo del GaaTema tranquila que te avisare, aunque no se porque no te gusta Temari con Shikamaru xD. Si parece ser la pareja más comprobada de toda la serie xD O al menos la única que parezca "oficial" xD. Si, ya tengo Lacasitos pero me falta Chocolate Blanco…es que ese esta dificilillo…tengo que ver como junto a Sakura y Neji xD. A ver que sale. De verdad que leeré tu drabble en cuanto pueda…últimamente no leo casi nada…mil perdones, a ver si encuentro un minuto para leerlo. Tienes razón con lo de la comida xD Nos desviamos un poco del titulo pero ahora luego parece que volvemos a las raíces xD y sale más comida por ahí. Respecto a lo de la mejor drabblera…ya será menos mujer xD. Espero que el de Yondaime te haya gustado. Un beso a mi reviewadora-testamentera favorita xD Vaya palabras más raras que me invento xD); **tati-chan-turutu** (Me alegra de que te gusten, me apunto el GaaHina y el SasuHina pero si puedes darme alguna palabra que quieras que incluya en el drabble mejor para ver como los hago, sino intentare arreglarme. Espero que este último también te haya gustado. Nos vemos.); **AgataBlack** (Hola, la verdad es que Sasuke se dejo xD. Estaba necesitado xD. Tarde un poco en actualizar, cosas de la vida caótica que tengo. Me apunto tu ShinoKiba pero te agradecería que me dijeses una palabra para basar la historia en ella y de paso que haga de titulo. Si no, no pasa nada, algo se me ocurrirá. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Nos vemos.); **irene2006** (Me alegra de que te gustasen todos los drabbles, se hace lo que se puede. Apunto tu reto del GaaHina, lo único que tendrás que esperar un poco para verlo publicado porque tengo unos cuantos más que escribir y publicar. Si eres capaz de aguantar lo veras, eso fijo. Espero que este te haya gustado también. Nos vemos.); **Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei** (Hola imo-chan. ¿Cómo andamos? Ya se que no tengo perdón de dios xD. Mira que poner a Neji y Naruto en una habitación tan pequeña y que solo se de un besito xD Pero mujer es que venia Shizune xD Si te sirve de consuelo Nekoi me ha hecho prometerle que le haré segunda parte xD así que…si eso ya te pasare la segunda parte xD. Esa versión era más NaruNeji que NejiNaru por eso sale Naru tan machote y dominante xD justo como a ti te gusta xD. Lo del ventilador fue una disculpa de Neji xD El quería llevárselo a la habitación y tenerle a su merced xD aunque luego le salio al revés el asunto porque fue Naruto el que se adelanto xD. Ya se que el SaiSasu salio larguito…es que me costo empezar pero luego salía todo de seguido xD No sabes lo que me costo no poner lemon xD. Estuve a un pelo de hacerlo one-shot xD. ¡Así que dejo con ganas de más eh! Si hago el lemon también te lo pasare xD (cuanto me he comprometido a pasarte en menos de un minuto hija xD) Gracias por los reviews imo-chan. A ver si este de Yondi y su adicción secreta te gusta. Nos vemos. Besos.)

Bueno, el próximo es un KakaNaru. El reto es de **_Fati-chan_**, con la palabra Libro (con el Icha Icha vamos xD). No esperéis que lo suba pronto pero lo intentare.

Paz y amor. Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


	23. Libro KakaNaru

**Advertencias: **pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)  
**Dedicatoria:** a _**Fati-chan**_. Mira que no me ha costado ni nada este. Espero que te guste.

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**LIBRO  
**By Aya K

-"¡Naruto¡Para de una maldita vez!"-grito Kakashi haciendo que Naruto se cayese de la rama del árbol donde estaba puesto por la impresión.

El rubio se levanto, bajo la mirada enfadada de su profesor, sobandose el trasero intentando mitigar el dolor producido por la caída.

-"¿Por qué gritas Kakashi-sensei? No estoy sordo."

-"No estarás sordo pero pareces tonto niño. ¿Qué demonios hacías en esa rama Naruto?"-pregunto desconfiado el ninja.

-"Yo…pues…intentaba leer tu libro."-dijo en un murmullo mirando hacia otro lado.

Kakashi le miro enfadado, si era que aquel niño no tenía remedio, no hacia más que tocarle las narices. Y ahora para colmo intentaba leer un libro que estaba prohibido para menores¿Cuándo aprendería a comportarse?

-"A ver…Naruto creo que ya hemos hablado sobre este tema… ¡el Icha Icha Paradise no es un libro que puedan leer niños como tú!

-"¡Eso es injusto Kakashi-sensei! Yo soy más maduro que tu y no puedo leerlo; y tu que te comportas como un crío si puedes leerlo. ¡No es justo!"-refunfuñaba el rubio.

Kakashi le miraba con los ojos en blanco, nunca aprendería a ser humilde y realista.

-"Naruto….creo que no estas poniendo en practica esa "madurez" tuya chico."

-"¿Y que te importa? Eso es por tu culpa sensei, me sacas de quicio."

-"Ahora la culpa es mía….si es que… ¿Cómo demonios te arreglaras para hacerme siempre a mi el malo de la película?"

-"¡Porque lo eres! Sino no seria así."-dijo todo convencido el kitsune. Kakashi rodó los ojos.

-"A ver Naruto…se lógico…estas cosas que trae el libro tu no las harás hasta dentro de varios año. Eres aún un crío."

-"Que te creses tu eso."

-"¡Anda! Mira el gallito del corral. ¿Acaso sabes tu muchas cosas de las que trae el Icha Icha?"

-"¡Pues si!"-grito encolerizado para después de darse cuenta de lo dicho sonrojarse y taparse la boca en un gesto demasiado infantil como para que Kakashi resistiera el ataque de risa que le llegaba ante la imagen.

El jounnin se reía sin parar haciendo que Naruto lo mirase con mala cara. Aquella cara de niño travieso que confiesa sus crímenes sin querer era demasiado graciosa para la mente de Kakashi.

-"Ya vale¿no? A mi no me hace ni puñetera gracia."-decía enfurruñado el kitsune; Kakashi tan solo se reía intentando contenerse.

-"Perdona Naruto pero es que fue muy bueno."

-"¿Qué¿No te crees que tenga experiencia?"-exclamo ofendido el muchacho, Kakashi le había dado en el orgullo; la perdición de Naruto.

-"¿Sinceramente? Pues no."

-"¡Pues si la tengo!"-grito cabreado. Kakashi solo sonrió malignamente.

-"¿Con mujeres o con hombres?"-pregunto con malicia.

El rubio abrió la boca para protestar pero no emitió ningún sonido. La pregunta le había pillado desprevenido. Kakashi sonrió con suficiencia cuando las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata.

-"¿Y bien?"-apremio el jounnin. Naruto le dirigió una mirada de odio antes de contestar.

-"Hombres."-mascullo con rabia. Kakashi puso su mejor cara de no haberle entendido.

-"¿Perdona? No te he odio Naruto."-pregunto con una media sonrisa crispante.

-"Déjame en paz."-contesto el chico antes de darse la vuelta y emprender el camino de vuelta hacia su casa.

El jounnin le siguió sin dejar de sonreír, que fácil era hacer enfadar a Naruto. El kitsune caminaba rápidamente intentando poner toda la tierra de por medio que podía. Kakashi le seguía de cerca para seguir tomándole el pelo.

-"Vamos Naruto…dímelo que no te he oído…no me dejes con la intriga…"-el aludido echo a correr hasta su casa sin mirar atrás.

Solo cuando cerro la puerta de la calle tras él pudo respirar tranquilo. Se apoyo en la puerta y descanso unos segundos, la carrera le había dejado muerto de cansancio y jadeando. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la cara de Kakashi a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-"Neee…dímelo…anda…."-Naruto grito como si le estuvieran matando. Kakashi se aparto de él asustado.-"Majo, que no te estoy torturando. Baja los decibelios."

-"¡Casi me matas del susto!"-se quejo Naruto cuando pudo recuperarse del susto.-"Si tanto quieres saberlo te lo repetiré. Con hombres¿Vale? Tengo experiencia con hombres."-grito harto e histérico.-"Ala, ya esta. ¿Contento? Ahora déjame en paz."-el rubio camino hasta el salón de su casa y se sentó en el sofá enfurruñado.

-"Ves como no era tan difícil…"-dijo Kakashi revolviéndole el pelo.

-"Déjame en paz."-gruño el rubio apartando la mano de su sensei.

-"Por desgracia no puedo hacer eso."-Naruto le miro con rabia.-"Si es verdad eso de que tienes experiencia con hombres tengo que averiguar cuanta y con quien."-El kitsune le miro con los ojos abiertos como platos; ¿Qué narices quería decir con eso?

Antes de que pudiese si quiera protestar Kakashi se había bajado la mascara que le ocultaba el rostro y le había besado. Naruto sintió los labios de su sensei sobre los suyos y luego la lengua del jounnin acariciando sus labios intentando abrirlos para introducir su lengua en la boca del chico. El rubio no salía de su asombro y no podía pensar con claridad. Aquella sensación era demasiado abrumadora.

La experiencia de Kakashi le estaba enloqueciendo. Casi ni opuso resistencia cuando la lengua de Kakashi se enredo en la suya tentándolo a seguir aquella danza placentera. Aunque la posición era algo incomoda para el rubio, este no se quejo al respecto. El jounnin se deleitaba con las respuestas del rubio ante las caricias de su lengua; decididamente el chico era muy sensible a cualquier estimulo y lo devolvía de forma tosca pero en la misma medida que recibía.

Cuando se separo del confundido chico Kakashi sonrió con autosuficiencia. La cara de Naruto estaba toda roja, al igual que sus labios hinchados y rojizos por la fricción; mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta respirando entrecortadamente. Decididamente esa cara lo estaba excitando demasiado como para mantener la cordura sobre si mismo.

-"¿Sensei…?"-pregunto confundido el chico mirándole sonrojado. Kakashi sonrió casi como un depredador. Naruto le miraba entre asombrado y asustado. Era la primera vez que veía a su maestro sin la mascara y la visión que tenia delante lo había impresionado.

Con un ágil movimiento el jounnin salto el respaldo del sofá y se sentó al lado de Naruto en el sofá. El rubio le seguía con la mirada expectante ante su próximo movimiento. Por más que quisiese negarlo aquella situación era de lo más excitante, además de extraña.

Kakashi no había quitado la sonrisa de su cara desde que había empezado todo aquello y Naruto empezaba a odiar aquella sonrisita que le sacaba de quicio. Intento decírselo pero su sensei le callo besándole de nuevo con hambre y con más libertad sin la incomodidad de la postura.

En su nueva situación Kakashi tenía a su merced al rubio y pensaba aprovechar ese hecho. Lentamente, a medida que le besaba, iba empujando al rubio contra el sofá hasta que acabo echado sobre su propio sofá con el peliplateado encima de él aún besándole.

Con ese cambio de posición Naruto no pudo evitar que varios gemidos saliesen de su boca incitando a su improvisado amante a continuar con su tarea. Su cuello se lleno de pequeñas marca violetas esparcidas por toda la longitud de la piel que dejaba al descubierto su ropa. Pronto se vio sin su inseparable chaqueta naranja; tan solo vestido con su camiseta negra sin mangas y a merced de las experimentadas manos de Kakashi que no tardo en comenzar a acariciar su piel por debajo de la ropa.

El rubio apretaba las manos cogiendo cualquier cosa que sirviese para descargar una pequeña parte del placer que sentía recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. El jounnin le miraba complacido por sus reacciones y por la respuesta inconsciente de su cuerpo ante sus caricias.

Cuando sus manos descendieron a las caderas y acariciaron "accidentalmente" esa sensible parte de la anatomía del chico que comenzaba a reaccionar ante el placer que sentía todo su cuerpo; el rubio se sonrojo y se levanto mirando a su sensei con temor.

-"Supongo que con Sasuke nunca habías llegado tan lejos."-comento el peliplateado ante su reacción. Naruto solo se sonrojo aún más hasta coger la tonalidad de un tomate maduro.

El jounnin sonrió cómplice antes de volver a besar a Naruto. Un beso lento y humero que excito más al rubio que todas las anteriores caricias. Su cuerpo se relajo cayendo de nuevo sobre el sofá con el peliplateado encima de él. Sentía cada movimientos de aquella húmeda danza que ejecutaba su lengua con la de su sensei dentro de sus bocas, cada toque era una delicia y una ola de calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Cuando se acabo el beso Naruto mantuvo los ojos cerrados rememorando y disfrutando de todas aquellas sensaciones que acababa de experimentar. Aquello era casi la gloria.

-"Al parecer si que tienes experiencia…"-oyó cerca de su oído. Gimió levemente.-"Sobretodo a la hora de recibir…"-el rubio se mordió el labio mientras las manos de Kakashi le acariciaban la cintura lentamente.-"La próxima vez terminaremos lo que empezamos. Si eso ya te dejara el Icha Icha Paradisse para que te ilustres."-murmuro medio riéndose.

Naruto abrió los ojos para encararle por lo que acababa de decir; cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí. En su lugar había una nube de humo.

-"¡Kakashi-sensei!"

**FIN**

**N.de Autora: **Bueno…aquí esta el sexto de los retos. No se yo si habrá quedado muy bien pero se hizo lo que se pudo eso fijo. Espero que te guste Fati. No me gusta mucho esta pareja pero me he tragado el orgullo y lo he hecho por mi imo-chan querida. Espero que te guste, ahora vienen todos tus retos. Este es el primero. Disfrútalo.

Lamento el enorme retraso que he tenido con este fic pero mi beta ha desaparecido en combate y tras esperar su regreso (y ver la imposibilidad del mismo) publico este drabble sin corregir en condiciones. Hasta que reaparezca mi beta irán todos más o menos corregidos espero que no se note mucho. Así que imploraría misericordia por las faltas de ortografía (que se que hay unas cuantas). Gracias.  
Ahora los reviews contestados. Mil y una gracias por dejármelos. Yo que pensaba que nadie los leía ya.

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** (Hola…no se casi ni con que cara aparecer. Lamente enormemente el retraso. Espero que el drabble compense un poco. Creo que ahora me daré más prisa con el siguiente para que no se note tanto la ausencia. Tus retos siguen ahí tranquila, el problema es que hay varios delante, pero están en la lista. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te guste el KakaNaru. Besos); **katsura-chan Uchina** (Hola, he apuntado tu reto. Realmente me extrañaba que nadie me pidiese un SasuSaku xD Me lo has puesto difícil con el lemon pero intentare hacer algo…aunque la palabra tampoco es muy alentadora xD Un reto como dios manda jajaja. Muchas gracias por el reviews. Nos vemos); **Deraka** (Hola¿Cuánto tiempo verdad? Perdón por estar tan desaparecida….miles de cosas en la cabeza y mis problemas con la beta. Espero que el drabble compense un poco la ausencia. Me alegra que te gustase el de Yondi jeje. Lo puse un poco Yonki pero es que Yonki rima con Yondi jajaja. Tranquila…soportare leer el señor de los anillos tomo 1 en review xD todo sea porque te gusten como queden tus retos o me llenes de criticas. Algo de razón tienes con lo de que se ha visto de todo, es lo malo de los fandoms populares…difícil sorprender. Espero que los que hayas apuntado para leer te gusten y tranquila que tampoco es obligatorio dejar comentario ni nada por el estilo. Lega…te ruego que no me hagas eso…no tengo nada en su contra pero creo que no seria capaz de hacer una historia con ellos u.u NejiNaru tengo un lemon (bueno más bien NaruNeji xD) que le hice a Nekoi jajaja, solo que lo tengo puesto en livejournal no aquí. Creo que ya te conteste en el review de tu drabble cuantos quedaban xD da miedo….lo pienso y se me hecha el mundo encima xD Bueno al menos será el fic más largo que tenga. Muchos besos Deraka); **Nekoi** (Hola wapa, como puedes ver no me había olvidado de los drabbles xD solo estaba desaparecida. Se que el KakaNaru no te va mucho pero lo he hecho ligerito…creo…a ver que te parece si te atreves a leerlo sino en el próximo quizás te vea. No te pongo mucho más porque te veo por el msn o el journal xD así que…muchos besos preciosa.)

Bueno, el próximo si es un KakaObi de _**Fati-chan**_, con la palabra Kunai (sugerente¿Verdad?). Espero tardar poco en subirlo.  
Paz y amor. Nos vemos.  
**Aya K.**


	24. Kunai KakaObi

**Advertencias:**pues...aquí puede haber de todo. Risas, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, en fin...lo que se le ocurra a Ada-chan y al resto. Así que...bajo propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera)  
**Dedicatoria:** a _**Fati-chan**_. Espero que te guste.

Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

**KUNAI**  
_By Aya K_

Corría por el bosque sorteando árboles y arbustos. Tenía la respiración acelerada y el corazón le resonaba en la cabeza de lo rápido que corría. Una de las ramas de un árbol le golpeo el costado y le hizo una pequeña herida. No era profunda, ni peligrosa; pero le escocia como si fuese una herida mortal.

-"¡Mierda!"-exclamó sin dejar de correr.

Unas traviesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Se recrimino a sí mismo lo llorica que era mientras se las quitaba de un manotazo. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un claro por donde pasaba el río. Se detuvo a unos metros del agua y miro a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de que su perseguidor le seguía.

En el claro solo se oía su respiración acelerada y el sonido del agua al pasar. De pronto un kunai pasó rozándole la cara. Se giro rápidamente intentando localizar a su adversario. No había nadie. Corrió inquieto a resguardarse bajo los árboles.

Se subió a una de las ramas de uno de los frondosos árboles tratando de esconderse. Cuando se sintió a salvo trato de normalizar su respiración apoyado contra el tronco del árbol. Suspiro agradecido de su escondite.

-"Eres demasiado ruidoso."-oyó a su lado.

Antes de poder reaccionar ya tenia una cuerda atándolo contra el tronco inmovilizándolo. Su adversario sonreía con superioridad delante de él. Obito le miro con rabia e impotencia; otra vez le había atrapado.

-"Ni siquiera con ventaja…"-negaba Kakashi con una sonrisilla en la cara. Sonrisilla que Obito tenía ganas de quitarle a tortazos.-"Eres demasiado lento."

El Uchiha le miro enfadado antes de torcer la cara hacia otro lado. Kakashi amplio la sonrisa por el gesto.

-"Vale. Has ganado. Soy un ninja nefasto. Ahora, suéltame."-gruño sin mirarle.

-"¿Soltarte¿Y perder la oportunidad de tenerte totalmente a mi merced? Ni hablar. Primero voy a cobrarme mi premio por ser más rápido que tú."-explicó con una sonrisa traviesa. Obito abrió los ojos asustado.

El moreno comenzó a revelarse contra las cuerdas tratando de soltarse sin éxito. Kakashi ampliaba más su sonrisa a cada intento fallido del chico.

-"No hagas eso o te harás daño."-le advirtió mientras se arrodillaba en el hueco que había entre sus piernas y se bajaba la mascara.

-"No…Kakashi…"-sollozaba asustado. Kakashi le retiro las gafas dejando que las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos bajasen por sus mejillas. El peliplateado lamió las lágrimas haciéndole estremecer. Deslizo su lengua hasta la pequeña herida que le había hecho antes con su kunai y se relamió goloso. Era completamente delicioso.

-"Deja de llorar hombre. Solo voy a cobrarme mi premio….solo un beso…"-susurró a medida que iba acercándose a los labios del moreno.

No encontró resistencia ante el roce de sus labios con lo de Obito. Sonrió. Siempre se quejaba antes de besarle pero en cuanto sus labios se rozaban la resistencia del Uchiha desaparecía. Kakashi llevaba el ritmo del beso lento y buscando el máximo contacto con los suaves labios del moreno. Sin embargo, pronto le supo a poco y empezó a querer que el moreno abriese la boca para enredarse con su lengua. De nuevo encontró algo de resistencia pero el chico estaba inmovilizado contra el árbol y en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron dejo de luchar y comenzó a cooperar.

Kakashi adoraba cuando le correspondía de esa manera. Obito era alguien tan inocente y sus respuestas eran sinceras. No fingía ante sus caricias; realmente aquellos gemidos que ahoga en su boca eran verdaderos, simplemente le gustaba y así lo demostraba.

El ANBU comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente cuando se sació lo bastante en su boca. El moreno intentaba hablar entre suspiros luchando contra la poca razón que le quedaba.

-"Kakashi…dijiste solo…un beso…quita las manos de… ¡ahí!"-el aludido acababa de colar sus manos debajo de su ropa y había llegado hasta el pecho del Uchiha.-"Kakashi…"-no le hacia caso y eso le cabreaba pero tenia que reconocer que entre sus brazos se volvía loco.

-"No te veo muy enfadado así que no creo que te importe mucho que haya seguido."-dijo con sorna. Obito le fulmino con la mirada antes de ahogar un gemido más alto que intentaba salir de su garganta; Kakashi acababa de clavarle las uñas en la espalda.

-"Para…ya…"-pidió casi sin voz.-"Estamos en medio del bosque Kakashi…"-el chico ni le escuchaba, seguía entretenido en su cuello y acariciando los músculos de su abdomen.-"Alguien podría vernos…."

El peliplateado noto el miedo en su tono y ceso en su tarea mientras le miraba a los ojos fijamente; Obito se estremeció ante esa mirada.

-"Si alguien nos viese me daría igual. Eres mío y tengo derecho a demostrártelo cuando y donde me de la real gana."-declaró solemnemente. El Uchiha le miro azorado y complacido por tal declaración. Declaración que Kakashi sello con un hambriento beso que removió cada célula del cuerpo del moreno, haciéndole vibrar de placer.

-"Kakashi…desátame."-pidió sonrojado y ansioso. El aludido sonrió al ver su expresión.

-"Y yo que pensaba que no querías seguir…pequeño pervertido."-respondió a la vez que deshacía el amarre de la cuerda para liberar a Obito. Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz a modo de broma.

-"¡Kakashi! No me llames así….no soy yo el que quiere hacerlo en la rama de un árbol."-dijo con un puchero. Kakashi se acomodo en la citada rama y puso al moreno sobre su regazo para tener más contacto entre ambos. Le miro antes de responder.

-"Tampoco te estoy oyendo quejarte por donde vayamos a hacerlo."-el Uchiha intento contestar pero el chunnin le calló con un fogoso beso.

Obito enredo sus manos en el pelo de Kakashi mientras se arqueaba contra él buscando más contacto. El peliplateado notaba los movimientos de la pelvis del moreno sobre la suya propia en un tortuoso movimiento.

-"Como sigas así si que me va a dar igual estar en medio del bosque, subido a la rama de un árbol y en pleno entrenamiento."

-"¿Quién ha dicho que me importen todas esas cosas?"-preguntó rojo y excitado el Uchiha. Kakashi le miro sorprendido antes de sonreír depredadoramente.

-"En ese caso…creo que hoy me has esquivado muy bien. Me esta costando horrores encontrarte."-respondió con fingida seriedad.

Lo ultimo que oyó, antes de besarle de nuevo, fue la risa de Obito ante su interpretación.

777777777777777777777777777777777

-"¿Dónde estarán estos dos? Hace horas que Kakashi empezó a perseguir a Obito."-dijo preocupada Rin.

-"Tranquila Rin."-respondió sus sensei.-"Puede que Obito haya aprendido a esconderse bien de Kakashi."

-"No se yo…no se yo…"-dudaba ella.

-"¡Sensei!"-el aludido y la chica giraron hacia la voz. Kakashi y Obito aparecieron en el claro donde los dos primeros estaban esperando.

-"¡Era hora!"-exclamó Rin.

-"Perdona Rin…por una vez me ha costado encontrarle."-respondió Kakashi.

-"¿En serio¡Que bien Obito!"-le felicito alegre la chica.

-"Si bueno…era hora de que aprendiese…."

-"Sin duda. Pero la próxima vez ten cuidado con los mosquitos; tienes el cuello lleno de mordeduras…"-le aconsejo Yondaime. El aludido se sonrojo y Kakashi miró hacia otro lado intentando escapar de la mirada inquisidora de su sensei.

-"No te preocupes Obito, tengo una pomada genial contra las picaduras de mosquitos."-el Uchiha volvió a enrojecer mientras su sensei se reía a carcajadas; Kakashi miraba al cielo buscando la luna a pesar de ser de día y Rin miraba a su sensei y a sus dos compañeros de equipo sin entender muy bien sus reacciones.

**FIN**

**N.de Autora: **Bueno…aquí esta el séptimo de los retos. Particularmente me gusta como ha quedado (salvo lo de siempre que se puede mejorar y demás xD) Se me ocurrió muy rápido la idea y eso fue bueno para que quedase bien hasta cierto punto. A ver que te parece este reto Fati…eres la que más pidió y dificilillos todos xD No hay ninguno fácil de hacer xD Se que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar y pido mil perdones por ello. Espero que sepáis perdonarme. Los siguientes se tardaran porque llevo un año un poco complicado y estresante pero no os preocupéis que irán saliendo todos.

Ahora contesto a los reviews del capitulo anterior. Muchas gracias por todos. Casi 150 review. No me los merezco y más después de dejar tan desentendido el fic. Gracias de verdad.

**katsura-chan Uchina **(Hola, gracias por los reviews. Intentare poner más a Sakura pero por desgracia según la lista de los que me han pedido sale en pocos. Es que me han pedido sobretodo parejas yaoi y combinaciones poco corrientes. Me alegra que te gustasen. Espero que los que vengan después también te gusten. Nos vemos.);**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** (Hola. No se ni como disculparme. Espero que ese cuarto con su PC siga disponible porque viendo el panorama tendré que irme para allá para poder terminar los retos. De verdad que siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este, además que era porque nunca me acordaba que lleva por el ordenador muchísimo tiempo perdido. Me alegra que te gustase el KakaNaru a ver este que te parece. Nos vemos. Un beso y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.); **Sayui** (Hola. Gracias por el review. ¿Te has aficionado a esta pareja por el drabble? No se si eso es bueno o malo xD Es que a mi no me da más por el KakaNaru. Si, lo se, tiene miga el asunto xD. Espero que los demás te hayan gustado. Nos vemos.); **o-o-Nekoi-o-o** (Hola. Merezco la horca por tardar tanto en actualizar¿a que si? En compensación un drabble de una pareja que se que te gusta. ¿Te gusto como quedo el KakaNaru? Viniendo de ti ese es un gran cumplido jeje. Siento mucho tener tan desatendidos los drabbles…a ver si me pongo con ánimo. Un beso. Nos vemos.); **Kotoko Hyuuga** (Hola, lo se, lo se, no tengo perdón por dejar en el olvido estos drabbles. Mil perdones. Espero que la espera haya merecido un poco la pena para que puedas leer el KakaObi. Si es que…que desastre soy por dios. No te preocupes por los reviews mujer. Tú sin compromiso. A ver para cuando ese KakaObi que comentas jejeje Seguro que te saldrá genial. Un beso.); **Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei** (Hola, lo siento por dejarte en mitad de tus retos y el fic parado. Me alegro que te gustase jejeje. Ese era el objetivo. Hombre…casi me monto el lemon pero no había suficiente inspiración para escribirlo, mil perdones. Otra vez será. Si, kunai ha quedado mucho más que sugerente jajaja. Espero que te guste, aunque la última parte no me apasiona. Besos.); **vicky** (Hola, si quieres un drabble no tienes más que decirme con que palabra yo te lo hago tanto como si es HinaSasu como HinaDei¿vale? Espero que te gusten los demás que haya por ahí. Nos vemos.); **Rinix** (Hola, me alegra que te gustasen los drabbles de Naruto, es bueno saberlo. Apuntado tu reto y cuando tenga tiempo te lo haré¿vale? Nos vemos.); **Akane Miyano** (Hola, me alegra que te gustasen los drabbles. Gracias por el review. Mil perdones por no actualizar primero. Si, quedo más SasuIta que ItaSasu jaja pero la imagen mental era mejor así xD Me apunto el NaruSasu y si, acepto también retos yuris. Aquí se acepta de todo. Te apunto el InoSaku pero dame una palabra para el¿vale? Espero que este también te guste. Nos vemos.); **x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x** (Hola, me alegra que te gustase. Seguramente ya te habrá dejado de doler el dedo pero te recomiendo que no te lo muerdas, cuando eso come un chicle que así te haces menos daño, lo digo por experiencia. Para las babas es más complicado pero un bol debajo suele ayudar al no ser que sean muchas y entonces mejor coges un caldero grande. Espero que este te guste y gracias por el review. Nos vemos.)

Bueno, el próximo es un NaruTema de _**Fati-chan**_, con la palabra Abanico. Que sepas Fati que me vi y me las desviví para ver como lo hacia xD. Espero tardar poco en subirlo.

Paz y amor. Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


End file.
